Simple and Clean
by Mandeth
Summary: RxS Rewriting chaptersThe story takes place after the game. Riku and Sora are both back on Destiny Islands and years have pasted. Now as mature adults they have to overcome many challeges and face their greastest fear. Do they love each other?
1. Is it real or not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Though I wish I did and Simple and Clean isn't mine, though I love the songs! Please enjoy my first Sora/Riku fanfic and my first Kingdom Heart fanfic! So hurry read and enjoy and one last thing ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (I'm just editing right now, so there might be new things and there might not be. Thank you!)(Now I'm rewriting chapters so have fun reading them!)**

Is it real or not?

_"I've been having theses weird feelings lately…" _He felt like he was falling. It was utterly dark. He could sense the air beneath his backside as he plummeted downward, not aware of where he was going. He took notice of his voice conversing with him as he plunged down into the darkness, but dared not open his eyes to acknowledge the darkness surrounding his slender form.__

"Are they real or not?" He heard his voice convey with him again, as if a caress. Where was he? Was this a mere fantasy or was it genuine?

__

"I've had these feelings for so long…and these dreams about **him**…what do I do?" Summoning up all of his courage, he gradually opened his eyes to establish that he was plummeting toward the ocean that surrounded Destiny Islands. What was this?

He finally dove into the chilly ocean and panted for air as he struggled to escape, but to no prevail. He was being dragged under and the more rapidly he attempted to swim up for air, the vigorous currents shoved him under. His lungs were burning, from the lack of oxygen and his mind was flashing. Would he die here? Was this the end?

__

"Should I tell **him** of my feelings?" His lungs were cramming up with water at an incredible rate, as he began to choke. Could anyone rescue him now?

Just as he sensed his body gradually shutting down, he felt his body abruptly wrench up out of the water. He huffed for air as he opened his deep azure blue orbs and gawked into dazzling jade orbs that appeared to be stunned just gripping him in his arms. Bangs of a platinum hue adorned his face and rendered the intense gaze only for him. Strong muscular arms were encompassing his waist and a diminutive smile was plastered on his face. It was definitely someone he recognized…

"Sora…" As if the man sought to take advantage of the situation, he leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. _"Love me Sora…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He awakened, gripping his sheets. A cold sweat broke out all over his body and he was breathing rather labouringly. He gasped for air and touched his forehead, wondering if he was still dreaming, but after he pinched his arm, he knew that it couldn't be true. It was a dream…just a dream. Sitting up in his bed, he gazed out the window to witness the petite stars twinkle in unison. His breathing became usual and tranquil and he sighed. That dream felt so real. The most realistic dream yet. He felt like he experienced everything that had happened. The falling and the water in his lungs and even…the platinum-colored man's arms encircling his waist and EVEN that passionate kiss. He touched his lips, but didn't feel any tingle from prior kisses he had shared in the past.

He shook his head and cast his hand through his chestnut brown hair that still was spiky ever since he was younger. Tomorrow he would have his date with Kairi, well another date with Kairi. Kairi…well…his childhood friend was not a child anymore, yet when they were children he thought more of her. The only reason he was going on these dates with her was that he couldn't acquire enough courage to enlighten her that he did not crave to. He had the courage to salvage the worlds, but not the courage to notify his friend he didn't like her…depressing. He didn't consider her like that, even though he thought he did when he went searching for her in the other worlds. When he was searching for Riku THAT was a different tale.

Riku…his childhood friend and his best friend forever. He knew he had feelings for the man. Yet did Riku have similar feelings for him? He guessed he would never admit the love he felt for him, but was it love he felt or admiration for the man. Was it like the fruitless quest of love for Kairi, but discovering he did not love her like that? Was it the identical to what he felt for Riku?

He shrugged._ Why am I thinking of this now?_ He yawned. Sleep was what he needed. He reassured himself that the morning would be better, and he descended into a dreamless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun leisurely commenced, as he woke up. He passed his hand through his platinum-colored hair and arose from his bed. He stretched his aching limbs and rubbed his jade eyes. Wow…

The dream he had last night was a most enjoyable one. He beamed, laughing on the inside. A weird dream indeed.

He was just standing there in the water. He didn't know why he was there, he just was. The sun was shining brightly on his face, but he felt the coolness of the water, though there were currents under him everything seemed okay. He lifted his arm out of the water and watched as the tiny droplets slid off his pale arm and back into the ocean. He blinked and put his arm back in the water. He kind of wanted to get out of the water but then all of a sudden, he saw someone under the water and without a moments thought, he pulled them up. Surprised, it was Sora that he held in his arms. He smiled and said his name.

"Sora…" Then he captured the other man's lips as if taken over by a strange passion and said, "Love me Sora…"

Then Sora disappeared and a confused Riku was alone now in the ocean and the moon waxed in the darkened sky. What was this feeling he felt? Loneliness? Lust? Love? Was this what he felt toward Sora?

Yet he could concur with that. He did feel **something** for his childhood best friend, but what? He did not know…it was so unclear. Then he faded away…

He was snapped back to reality when he heard a knock at the door.

"Riku are you up, honey?"

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. Only another year and his parents would allow him to leave this damned house! He smirked. He remembered when he was younger and that he wanted off this Island. Well he got what he sought and it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Fighting Sora and having the darkness as his power. Yes…it was indeed an experience that he would never forget, though he desired to. Though that's when he first started to have different feelings for Sora.

"RIKU?"

"YES I'M AWAKE MOTHER!"

"Good…breakfast is ready!" His mother informed from the other side of the door, cheerfully. He waited until he heard her departing footsteps to begin getting dressed.

He would not reflect on these dreams he was having, but instead of the day ahead. He and Sora were to set out to practice in their favorite spot today and he couldn't wait. The younger man was now a great deal stronger than what he used to be at fourteen. Well now he was eighteen and Riku, himself nineteen, both were a great deal stronger, especially from the journey that they partook in.

He clutched a pair of black baggy pants out of his closet with gleaming chains that went around the loopholes, hanging down the sides and a crimson red t-shirt with a black vest over it. He turned to look into the body-sized mirror and nodded._ Not bad…_

He walked over to his undersized dresser and grasped his brush that was on top of it. He combed his hair and smirked. It was still as pointy as when he was only fifteen! It was quite funny to be nineteen and have many of the same features as when he was younger. Yet now his hair was a bit longer and fit his features of his face, perfectly. His jade orbs stared back at him with an approving gaze. _Time to go train, eh?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two met each other as the morning dawned onto everyone. They enjoyed arriving early before the majority of the people that resided here awoke from their slumber.

Sora smiled at his childhood friend and closed his azure orbs, feeling the slight weight that suddenly appeared in his hand. His eyes opened and his lips pulled back into a cute grin as he swung it a few times to get used to it once again. How did he still have it? Quite simple. His key blade did not choose another master and Sora still had possession of it. This was the same for Riku. He still had his old keyblade though it wasn't a malicious keyblade anymore. Riku and Sora only used their keyblade to practice, nothing more.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Came the voice of Riku, who also drew his key blade, smirking. This would surely be fun.

Sora nodded and grinned one of his signature grins. "This one counts for all of them!"

Sora and Riku had been carrying out this game for as long as they could remember and it was still quite entertaining.

"Come!" Riku dared and pointed his key blade toward Sora. "Let's see what you've got, Sora!"

Sora charged and swung his key blade, Riku blocked it with his own, his body swinging to the left so as to cause Sora to be unbalanced. He got what he yearned for and swung his body in the opposite direction to face Sora, which had a determined appearance upon his features. Riku realized Sora wouldn't give up so easily…he never did.

Riku grinned and spoke. "Is that the best you can do?" His grin extended as he under kicked Sora, as Sora and Riku had keyblades locked together from the result of Sora charging at him, which made Sora fall to the ground. Yet, Sora got right back up and dusted himself off.

"Was that necessary?" Sora inquired. Riku studied him for a brief moment. His brown ruffled hair from his childhood now functioned perfectly with his features and his deep azure eyes were concentrated on dusting the dirt off him. Riku's brow rose. Why did he worry about dusting himself off? Examining him intimately, Sora wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt. No vest, but it didn't matter. Riku enjoyed his vests. Wait…why was he thinking about vests in a battle?

Pondering, Riku was too sluggish for the attack Sora hurled at him. Innocent little Sora swung his key blade, knocking Riku onto the ground, dazed. He shook his head. It was all a trick! He would obtain revenge.

He mentally noted Sora's trick and Sora grinned, gazing down on him. "Is that the best you can do, Riku?" Sora towered over Riku with his hands on his hips and afterward wished he never got so close.

Riku grinned, doing his signature move. He arched his legs back and kicked Sora in the stomach sending him flying into the coconut tree in the center of their training spot. Sora shook his head and snapped his eyes open. That hurt! How could he forget that move? That move always defeated him before. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Had enough Sora?" Riku teased; now back on his feet and in a defensive position, ready for anything thrown at him.

Sora jumped to his feet and charged toward Riku. Both were in a keyblade locked position. Riku smirked and began to push Sora over toward the edge of their little battlefield. Sora gasped before he plunged into the crystal clear water and made a big splash.

Riku waited for Sora to come back up, but when he did not, he panicked. Did Sora forget how to swim? He shook his head. They went swimming with Kairi not even two days ago. He was probably playing another trick again.

Sora thrashed about under the water, his foot was stuck and it was wedged in between two large rocks. His azure blue eyes prayed for Riku to notice that he needed help. He yanked and pulled but to no prevail. His lungs screamed in agony for oxygen, his hands reaching for the light that was above him and the air that his lungs craved for. Where was Riku? Would he drown? His eyes widened as he quickly remembered his dream and hugged himself for reassurance. Riku had to come…like in his dream. His soul felt like it was gradually pulling away from its slender form. _Help…_

Riku gasped when he spotted his friend's body turned to his backside, floating in the water. He didn't assume this was one of Sora's jokes anymore. He dived into the water and spotted Sora's situation. His foot was caught in between two large rocks. Riku swam over to the boy and began to heave Sora out of the rocks. He accomplished this and towed him all the way up, so that both men's heads were above the water. Now swimming over toward the beach and trudging up the sand, he laid Sora down and gasped for breath. Sora didn't realize how heavy he was. Riku felt for a pulse, but could find it. His heart froze. Sora couldn't die. Pondering quickly, Riku began to perform CPR on his friend (which he learned from school so many years back) and after a few minutes, removed his warm lips from Sora's cold ones and watched as the brown-haired boy coughed up sea water. His blue eyes opening to see a flushed Riku.

"What happened?" Sora asked, he began to sit up, but began to feel dizzy and lay back down.

"You almost drowned…"Riku glanced away. All because of him too. If he didn't shove Sora off the edge, this would have never happened. "It was my fault…I'm sorry."

Sora mustered up the courage to sit up and he crossed his legs, forming them into an Indian-style sitting. He set his hand on Riku's shoulder and patted his friend. "Thank you…"

"For what almost drowning you!" Riku snapped at him, softly. Sorrow in his eyes. _I almost lost my friend…_

"Riku, you saved me!" Sora countered back, striving to make it so that it didn't sound like Riku's fault. "Come on!" Sora playfully punched Riku as he observed that his friend wouldn't let up. "Just think you won!"

Riku chuckled at this and turned to his friend with a smile. "Sora you never cease to amaze me…"

Sora grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks I guess!"

Riku chuckled again. Sora would never change. He would be for all time the same loveable Sora. Loveable…

Sora sensed Riku tensing and bestowed a confused look on him. What was wrong with him?

Riku sighed and shook his head. Should he expose his feelings about him? He had the chance. No…Sora loved Kairi and he couldn't tolerate it if Sora rejected him. He was never too pleasant with rejection. He would never be decent with it actually. He would rather die than be rejected by Sora. No he would not inform Sora…yet.

Sora smiled. "Well, I guess this means I'm gonna have to become better to beat you!"

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yeah you better become better!" Actually, Sora was better than what Riku expected. Sora had by no means given him THAT good of a decent fight. Well not since when him and Sora fought at Hollow Bastion. He was wonderful there and he still was now.

Sora watched as Riku became deep in thought. He was actually really attractive when he was thinking and remote. Could he reveal to Riku about the dreams he had been having? Nah…Riku almost certainly didn't like him like that. Who would except for Kairi? Anyway if he did, how would they explain it to everyone? He never saw a gay couple yet, at least not on Destiny Island. Would they be the first one? Nah…they would never be a couple. It would be too decent to be true.

He gazed at Riku as he rose and offered his hand to help Sora up. "Coming Sora?"

Sora gazed into the eyes of his friend and nodded taking his hand and standing up, feeling this was remotely familiar and blinked remembering his dream. They stood there momentarily, holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes and as if in a daze they both let go and turned their backs to the other, blushes tenting their faces.

__

Wasn't that a little extreme there Riku? He thought to himself as he cracked his neck and turned back to Sora.

__

Wow…that was intense…Sora thought as he also turned back to Riku and sighed. _Did he mean to hold my hand that long? Or did I hold his hand for that long? Whoooa this is confusing!_

"Well I suppose that's enough for today…" Riku spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…hey you wanna come with me and Kairi to watch the stars tonight?" Sora really didn't crave to go with Kairi because he was aware of that she would try to make a move on him like last time and then he would state he wasn't prepared for that and that would be the end of it, but perhaps with Riku she would leave him alone.

"Sounds cool…" Riku replied with a shrug. "When are you guys going?"

"Like around six thirty to watch the sun go down."

"Hmmm…well its better than staying at home. Where are you guys going to be meeting at?"

"Here on the beach…"

"I'll see you there then…"Riku turned and slowly ambled away. He would meet Sora tonight with Kairi. Kairi….he disliked her with a great passion. He couldn't put his finger on it on why he hated her. Maybe he was jealous because she was the first person Sora went looking for on their journey or maybe he just plain out hated the girl. Even since he had gotten back from Destiny Islands everyone treated him the same. He guessed that nobody remembered that Destiny Island was covered in the darkness. Yet it seemed the only people who remembered were Sora, Kairi and himself. Ever since he got back, she was never the nice innocent little girl that she cracked up to be. No…now she was just a plain bitch to him. She was never around when he was around and he shrugged it off. He didn't need her friendship. If he had Sora's that's all that mattered. He guessed that Kairi hated him the time when he turned Sora into a heartless. Even though he tried to explain to her that he was taken over by an evil maniac, Kairi still didn't buy it. So now tonight he would see her and hopefully she wouldn't bring up all the things he did on the journey, if she did he would just abandon them.

__

But you can't leave…Sora asked you to come with him… Riku sighed and continued to walk. That was right, he told Sora he would come. He set that thought into the back of his mind. Alright everything is going to be fine, right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora watched Riku saunter away, as if in a trance. He loved the way the other man's body moved. It was so graceful and manly. The way his beautiful platinum hair glittered from the sun's rays, rendering Sora to desire to pass his hand in it and experience how brittle akin to how it looks like or how velvety it is. He would bet his life that Riku's hair was as smooth as snow to the touch. _Wait why am I thinking about Riku like this? Do I love him or not?_

Sighing, Sora continued to ponder this as he closed his eyes, when he felt something tap his foot. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Tidus halted before him. It was funny how he changed so drastically than Riku and himself. Tidus instead of being petite and undersized was now very tall and muscular. Sora and Tidus trained from time to time, but Sora wondered how he got those muscles. When he was on his journey, did Tidus fight and train for the heartless too? Nah…

"Hey Sora!" Tidus grinned and his blond hair, glinted in the sun's light, shading Sora from the sun. "Long time no talk!" Sora smiled at his old time buddy.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while."

Tidus continued to smile and he plopped himself down next to Sora. Tidus was still his usual self and Sora had to smile at this. That was the one thing that didn't change about Tidus and probably never would.

"How's Selphie?" Sora said, breaking the silence.

"Wonderful!" He said rather cheerfully. "Guess what Sora!"

"What?" Sora glanced over to Tidus to see a huge grin on his face. Sora brought his body up and elevated his brow, smirking. "Come on don't keep me hanging!"

Tidus's grin became even more gigantic and with all the excitement in his body, he hopped up. "We're getting married!"

Sora's eyes widened. This was wonderful news, but somehow it made him feel a pang of sadness. Everyone was getting married. Wakka and this one girl that just moved here. Her name was Lulu or something and now Tidus and Selphie! Now with this news…he would bet his life that Kairi wanted to get married and now he would have to declare to her that he didn't love her like that and he was just wasting her time because he didn't have the courage to tell her no.

"Sora? You okay man?" Tidus waved a hand in Sora's face and Sora snapped back to reality.

"Congratulations, Tidus!" Sora faked a grin and arose from the sand, patting his friend's shoulder. "She's an awesome person. You two will be great together!"

Tidus blushed at this and shrugged. "Well yeah…"

Sora chuckled. "When is the wedding?"

"In a month or so…I have to get the money to pay for it." Tidus explained. "I'm working two jobs right now just for that reason!" Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I haven't seen you around much. That's kinda my reason."

Sora shrugged it off. "Nah…you're working for something you plan to do. I understand and knowing you, you would do anything for the person you loved. That's why Selphie is a lucky girl."

Tidus's blush went to crimson. "Thanks Sora."

"No problem!" Sora again patted his friend and smiled. Everything was changing around him. It was kind of overwhelming.

"Well gotta go, Sora! I gotta meet Selphie for lunch!" Tidus explained and embarked on. "See you later!"

Sora waved in return and set off on a stride back to his boat so he could proceed back home. This was an interesting day indeed. His gaze shifted back to the ocean surrounding the island and he smiled at the glittering waves, crashing into the rocks that poked up above the water. He sighed and shook his head, tearing his gaze away from the beautiful sight only to think of Riku, remembering how he craved being free from this ocean prison. He even got his wish and now they were back from their adventures. Even though they were supposed to be enemies…they were once again best friends. Still the question was…were his feelings for Riku real or not?

Okay just want to say that my account on was deleted and now I have to put everything back up so I am editing everything and adding some new things. So there you go and review please! (Once again I am rewriting chapters)(Please continue reviewing! Tell me if the story sounds better now!)


	2. Starlight Starbright do I love you tonig...

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is something I do not own. Yes I would love to, but that's how life is. Second, Simple and Clean is not my song its Hikaru Utada and I idolize her! - Anyway continue to read and I hope you like it.

Special Thanks to:

Everyone that reviewed! Thank you so much for reviewing! I promise I'll update as fast as I can on my story. I also have high school homecoming and geometry (yuck!) and another story I'm currently working on, but thank you and here is the next chapter! -

And remember **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (I'm rewriting chapters! Please review them and tell me if they're better.)**

Star light, Star bright do I love you tonight?

The darkness was gradually pervading through the luminous sky, yet not thoroughly. Nevertheless, the sun appeared to be there, shining with all its glory. Yet, the glory would shortly come to a finish and Riku was over anticipated over this whole 'him meeting Sora at the beach'. Riku sighed and assembled himself near his window and watched as the sky began to glow with pinks and oranges as the sun evidently was going down. It was similar to Sora's, but Riku got a superior view of the ocean. Riku placed his chin in his hands that were propped up on apex of his knee and smiled. All his mind would focus on was Sora. He swept his hand through his damp hair. He had just taken a shower. A LONG shower to be exact. All Riku could imagine about was Sora, lathering soap all over his body and caressing all at the same time, while kissing him, tenderly.

He chuckled. Why was he receiving these little fantasies? First the ocean and now the showers? His previous lovers…well they by no means made him feel like this and Sora wasn't even his lover! Maybe it was because Riku only had women lovers. He shrugged that idea away. He doubted that.

He glanced over at the black clock on his wall and in neon numbers it read: 7:45. He rose and sauntered over toward his door. He didn't wish to be late to watch the sun wane from the sky…or was it that he desired to meet Sora again? Turning to his window, he acquired one final gaze at the ocean he would see in only a couple more minutes and headed out the door toward his boat to sail toward Destiny Islands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe that Selphie and Tidus are getting married!" squealed a reddish-brunette girl, her arm was hooked with Sora's and she smiled, sweetly at him. "Isn't that sweet?"

Sora sighed. He wished Kairi wouldn't hook her arm with his. It made him feel guilt that his feelings weren't for Kairi. He shook his head. No…it wasn't his fault that he didn't like her like that. Yet, it was partly his fault. If he just would tell her 'no' or something! He felt like he was leading Kairi on and it made him sick to even think that. He would never want to hurt her, but he just…didn't feel like that.

"Sora?" Kairi tilted her head, leaning it on his shoulder. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Sora glanced down toward her. "Yeah…it's wonderful that Selphie and Tidus are getting married."

Kairi smiled and squeezed his arm tighter. "Yeah it is…"

Sora glanced away, as his insides twisted with sickness. _Oh god…_he wished that she would stop. He sighed. Only in about two minutes and they would arrive at the beach. He just prayed Riku actually came. Both of them turned the corner.

Yet, Riku did come. He assembled himself on the sand his legs arched up and his hands in between his legs, hanging loosely. His eyes glittered with contentment as he watched the sun and all its brilliance wane from the sky. Sora smiled at the image and stored it in his mind.

"Sora…you didn't tell me **_he_** was going to be here…" Kairi whispered with deathly bitterness. "Why do you hang out with him? Do you remember what he did to you?"

Sora unhooked his arm from hers and smiled, while strolling over toward Riku, brushing off Kairi's complaining. "Hey Riku!"

Riku turned his face to gaze at him. His jade eyes now glowed from the darkness that was seeping into the sky. "Hey Sora." Kairi huffed and marched over to situate herself next to Sora. "Hello to you too, Kairi…" Riku's eyes narrowed just a tad and then glanced over to Sora again.

Sora glanced toward each of his friends and sighed. This would be quite interesting. A soundless breeze passed the currently silent adults and tickled Sora's ears, making him giggle. It was an old habit of his and that was his ticklish spot. He couldn't help it!

Riku smiled when Sora laughed. It made everything seem more relaxing, unless you count the death glares from his ex-friend, which made it very appalling. He knew why she was glaring at him and he turned his face back to watch the miniature balls of light appear in the darkened sky, all of them twinkling in unison. His smile enlarged and he crossed his arms and sighed. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sora smiled and plopped down next to Riku, sitting Indian-style and gazing up at the stars with admiration. It was stunning alright and Sora was pleased that he was spending this precious moment with Riku. Something in the back of his mind said that this was all wrong, yet the other half said 'go and kiss him!'

Sora blinked when he felt warmth lean on his body. He looked to the side to see Kairi up all over him with a seducing look on her face. She licked her lips and began to climb up on him, letting her hands roam freely all over his body. "Sora…" she whispered in his ear.

Sora backed up, not liking this at all and stopped when he hit the side of Riku. He turned to look at Riku which had an angry glint in his eye as he watched Kairi make a move on Sora. Riku tensed and his fist, which was by his side, shook with blind fury. Sora gulped and turned back to Kairi which was kissing his neck.

Riku growled. It was sick how the bitch was playing Sora like this. She was trying to unnerve him to make him leave. Well it was working quite well in his opinion and he didn't want to see a massive make out scene from the two. He rose and turned to the flushed Sora that was blushing with embarrassment. He gazed away, his shoulders slumping. "I'm leaving Sora. It was nice spending time with you."

Sora gasped with dismay. _Don't walk away! Please Riku don't go!_

Riku began to turn away and stroll away from the sickening scene, his mind full of abhorrence for Kairi. The bitch would die in hell. She should!

Sora pushed Kairi off and growled. "What the hell was that for Kairi!"

Kairi put on her puppy dog face and shrugged. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Kairi you know full well of what you did!" Sora said with a hint of bitterness in his tone. "Good night Kairi!"

"Sora wait!" But it was too late; he made a mad dash to attempt to catch up to Riku. Her blood seethed. This was the day when Sora was supposed to make love to her. She planed it out thoroughly! Then **_THEY_** would get married and start a family and then she would have him all to herself. Only her! She huffed and angrily pranced away. Riku would pay.

He would surely pay…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku sighed. It was kind of cold to leave Sora like that, but he did NOT want to see them making out. It was too cruel. His heart twisted with sadness and regret. He wished Sora was his…yes now he knew of his true feelings, but did Sora feel the same way back toward him? He sighed. He wished life was just simple and clean. He chuckled out loud. If everything was simple and clean…well Sora would be making him feel simple and clean tonight. He was now laughing out loud. _What a ridiculous fantasy! At least I can have a good laugh._

Yet his mind was depressed. He knew Sora didn't love him like that. There was no possible way…never in a million years! He would never feel simple and clean and well…he would always feel a pang of sadness when he would look at Sora from now on. It was a fruitless fantasy that he was wishing he was in._ Sora…_

"RIKU!" Riku turned when he heard his named called and saw a breathless Sora right behind him. He turned his lean body toward him and raised his brow. Part of his mind was happy that the chestnut-haired boy was here, but the other part was disheartened because he could never have him. Never…

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked as he watched the flushed boy gaze at him, still gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry Riku…I'm so sorry…" Sora apologized, grasping at his friends arm, as if to make sure Riku wouldn't dash away from him. "I'm sorry she acted that way…"

Riku shook his head and patted his friend's smooth shoulder. "It's okay Sora…" Riku replied with a worried tone in his voice.

Sora reclaimed his breath and sighed, happily. He was glad Riku wasn't mad at him. If he was mad at Kairi, he really didn't care right now. Not really…she was acting immature and there was no reason for it. "No…it's not Riku…" he regained his compositor and sighed again. "Is there anything I can do to make you not hate Kairi…or me?"

__

Love me Sora…

"I don't hate you Sora." Riku said with a chuckle. It was just the opposite. He grinned and punched Sora playfully. "How could I hate my best buddy, eh?"

Sora cracked a smile, but his eyes held a kind of melancholy in them as he gazed down at his shoes. Sora wished Riku asked him to…well…no…he would never ask that. That was simply out of the question and if he did…Kairi would find out then everyone else would and then it would be an enormous jumble. He sighed. If only life were simple and clean. If only Riku made Sora feel simple and clean.

Sora laughed on the inside. That would never happen! Never ever! Not in a million years!

Riku sighed and did the unthinkable. He pulled Sora to him in a constricted embrace. He felt Sora tense under his hold, but quickly give in and Sora wrapped his arms around him. Riku grinned to himself and yet his eyes were filled with shock. Sora was returning his feelings toward him. It was like a dream come true!

Sora sighed and a blush tented his cheeks. It felt so right being in Riku's arms. Yet…it felt so wrong too…now Sora perceived the feelings he had for Riku and all hell would break lose if everyone knew. He could envision it now. Everyone would scowl at Riku and him with disgust and never go near him or Riku again, but would that be so bad? He shrugged mentally. Yeah so people would think he was gross, but in his mind it was a beautiful thing. Who cares about what the others would think? It was just him and Riku together in a loving embrace or maybe even more…maybe after this would result in…

Riku grinned as he felt something poking his leg and pulled back glancing down. "Looks like someone is enjoying this, no?"

Sora gasped and looked down to see his length fully erected. His eyes widened and his blush went to light pink to now dark crimson. He turned away and let out a shaky sigh, gritting his teeth in the process. It was killing him. It hurt…so bad.

Sora turned at the sound of low chuckling and observed that Riku vanished. Where did he go? Sora made a full 360 degree turn and growled. Riku had him fully erected and he had the nerve to leave! Sora pouted and waddled away, silently cursing Riku and yet not mad at him. Why would he ever be mad at Riku?

__

Because he left you when you needed him…will it always be like this?

Sora pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He knew Riku was playing with him. That had to be the reason or was this another dream?

Sora sighed as he continued to hike toward his boat to recede to his house. This was so messed up. He was glad that Kairi and everyone did not witness him like this. It would have been awkward! He would get back at Riku…he would make sure of that.

Sora grinned maliciously and continued to trudge toward his boat in extreme pain all the while pondering of the plan that would surely get the revenge on Riku for leaving him like this. Sora would surely take pleasure in this plan…oh yes he would.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku laughed as he ambled into his room and silently closed the door. It was hilarious the way he left Sora all erected like that, but he sought so desperately to assist him through his pain. Next time he won't do that…maybe.

Riku grinned and cast a hand through his hair. He was so mean…yet it was what Sora needed…to understand how much he craved Riku. Riku sighed. A few more minutes with the other man and he would have been fully erected too. It was pretty sad how that one man could make him that excited in only a hug. Just think if he and Sora were making love…

Riku smirked and stared out the window toward the stars. What a night that would be…a gorgeous night. A very pleasurable night. Riku shook his head. Even though he recognized that Sora had feelings for him…he didn't know if it was those kind of feelings…was it just a crush or actual love?

Riku sighed. Well whatever it was…he hoped it was love…because he knew that he loved the man right back. He would do anything for him. ANYTHING!

Riku begun to pace toward his bathroom and grabbing his towel, he hopped in the shower and turned first the hot water knob and then the cold one on. He moaned as the small hot needles prickled his cold skin and made him feel all warm inside. Yes…now if only Sora were in here with him…how enjoyable that would be.

__

Stop thinking of Sora and take you damn shower Riku! Riku sighed and lathered up some soap and began to spread it all over his body. His eyes closed as he envisioned Sora doing the same and his hands all over his body. Riku smirked at the dirty thoughts. Sora was really getting into his head. Yep…now he knew that he loved Sora and he knew Sora had feelings for him, but were the feelings real?

The truth was that…well he actually used to be fond of Kairi in the beginning. When she first arrived at Destiny Island well…he really liked her a lot. She was sweet and nice, but she always took Sora away from him. His anger swelled as the memories began to occur in his head.

__

"Sora lets go to the secret spot!" Kairi squealed excitedly with her squeaky voice. Riku leaned his young slim body on a rock, his eyes glanced away from the two. Yet, he listened in their conversation. He was never really apart of anything Kairi wanted to do. It was always Sora this and Sora that! Why did she not like him? Was he not good enough? Not cool enough? Not cute enough? What was it that was appalling about him? Did his breath smell? Was his hair too pointy? Or did she just not like him…

"Come on Sora!" Kairi pulled him along and grinned her childish grin, her two front teeth were missing making her look like a baby compared to him and Sora. And Sora was her own age!

"Okay Kairi…" Sora concurred and followed Kairi. He turned back to Riku and with a smile motioned for him to come with them. "Come on Riku!"

Riku smiled and followed. He was always the follower. Why wasn't he ever a leader? He wanted to be a leader! Maybe even just once.

Riku sighed as he squirted some shampoo into his hand and lathered it into his soft hair; his nose smelt the scent of strawberry-kiwi and gasped. This was his mother's shampoo! What was it doing in here?

He sighed. Oh well…it was just shampoo.

His thoughts traveled back to Kairi and Sora. He remembered the day he was to hate her forever…the day when Sora and Kairi met on the dock and talked about them all departing for a different world.

__

"Sora lets take the raft and go-just the two of us!" Kairi blurted out of nowhere. Riku was hiding in the water right below them under the dock. He didn't know what compelled him to listen, but he did anyway. His heart twisted with sorrow as she spoke those words out of the clear blue. He knew she was speaking from her mind. She wanted Sora and she didn't care for him at all. It was sad really…all Riku did was be polite to her and now she was shunning him away. She was playing favorites and he detested her for it.

"Riku, are you drowning yourself in there?" The scratchy voice of his mother asked as she knocked on the locked door,

Riku snapped back to reality. "No I'm fine Mom…"

"Okay dear just checking…"

Riku sighed. They were so annoying at times and yet he knew his parents loved him. He sighed and turned the water off, grabbing his towel off the rack and wrapping it around his waist, he slowly unlocked and opened the door, shivering from the blast of cold air that smacked into him as he ambled out of the bathroom and into his room, gazing out his window and staring at one star that outshone the others and he smiled, silently wishing:

__

Starlight Star bright…do I love Sora tonight?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright done with Chapter 2! How did you like it? Review please! - Give me ideas on what should happen next. I have an idea, but I want to hear from the readers to get ya'll involved more. So **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!(Remember I am editing the story for mistakes or/and adding things to it.) (I'm rewriting the chapters.)**


	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own the song Simple and Clean. So with that said read and **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Dreams…

_ ****_

Don't go Riku… _Sora's mind screamed. Why was Riku leaving him?_

It was a quiet evening and the two were sitting on the beach at Destiny Islands, a fire was set forth before them, warming their bodies and their souls. The moon was the only light besides the stars in the darkened sky and the fire's flame gave both of the men a enchanting glow to their forms.

__

"I cant do this Sora…think about the future…"

**__**

Please…oh Riku don't go… _"Whatever lies beyond this morning is later on! The future is the future! Don't leave me all alone. The future doesn't scare me at all!" Sora's voice was muffled when he hugged his knees and laid his forehead on them, covering his face. Sora couldn't take it. Riku was leaving him because of what people would think. Sora knew Riku had a big ego and everything and he was well liked and such, but still… Why? Didn't the man love him? Was something wrong with him?_

**__**

Hold me Riku…nothings like before…everything is so different…I'm so scared…

Riku embraced the saddened man and sighed. Sora melted into his arms as he put his own arms around Riku, his forehead rested on Riku's chest. So many thoughts were going through his already dead mind. He just couldn't think. Riku really was leaving him…

__

"I don't think life is quite this simple Sora…there would be so much crap that people would put on both of us…I don't want you to get hurt."

__

Sora shook his head, vigorously. _"NOO! IT WONT BE LIKE THAT! IT WONT!"_

__

Sora unwrapped his arms from around Riku and banged his fists on Riku's chest, yet as powerful as Sora was it really didn't faze Riku. Seeing that he was wasting his energy, Sora stopped and gave up. If Riku wanted to leave…then that was his choice. What could he do about it? He loved him…and if Riku was happy…then…Sora had to be happy…right?

__

"Sora…don't get me wrong…I love you, but what am I suppose to do…?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear and Sora shuddered, tears spilling down his cheeks and causing Riku's shirt to become damp.

"Please don't go…hold me…"

Riku let out another sigh and Sora sniffled. This was so unfair. Couldn't Riku see that Sora loved him every time he gazed upon him? Or touched him? Or even said his name! WHY!

****

I've been having these weird feelings lately…like is any of this for real or not?

I've had these feelings for so long…and these dreams about him…what do I do?

Should I tell him my feelings?

Does he love me?

Does he care?

Do I love him?

What do I do…?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora gasped as he awoke from his terrible dream. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he wiped them up with his bare arm. _Riku…_

All these dreams about one man. His best friend. His everything. Were these dreams telling him something? Were they trying to warn him on what the future would unfold later on in his life? Why did he have so many damn questions all the time? And would he ever get a goodnight sleep ever again?

Sora sighed and rubbed his blood-shot eyes. Damn…he hated when he cried. It made him feel childish. REALLY childish and he hated when people thought of him as a naïve child that everyone had thought him to be in the past. Maybe he was…he never thought he was, but things change, right? He shook his head.

Shut up Sora…your being stupid now…

Tears prickled his eyes again and he furiously wiped them away again. It was stupid how he cried and stupid that he let his dreams make him cry. It was stupid that Riku was always in his dreams and it was stupid that everything was stupid.

__

You love him…that's why he's always there…and you know that he would always be there for you.

Yes…Sora knew that Riku loved him or at least…he thought he did. He knew Riku was trustworthy and honest and would always be there to help out, but he wasn't there when he needed him at the beach. It was kind of disturbing that he didn't help him. Somehow in his head, something was playing with his mind and it was quite annoying. Sora once again sighed and rubbed his temples. All he needed to do was stop thinking and go back to sleep. That was it! And just think! He would play that prank on Riku today or tomorrow or whatever time it was. Sora was too lazy to look at the clock and find out, so it really didn't bother him or anything.

He made himself comfortable and yawned, heavy eye lids, concealing his aqua blue eyes as he closed them and drifted off once again into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**__**

No…Sora don't leave me…what do I have to do to prove I love you? Walk on water? Isn't it enough that I say that I love you? Can't it be that simple? Why do you not care anymore? What did I do wrong?

The moon was slowly waxing in the now darkened sky and shone its beautiful rays of light on the two men. Riku's eyes were stone cold yet on the inside his heart was ripping to shreds. Was this how it was going to be? His mind was plagued with raging thoughts. Rejection was something he couldn't handle and his heart was proving him right. All his love that he gave freely to Sora was now being sent back to him. Did Sora just want a toy to play with and he was the unexpected victim? Why was this all happening to him? Was all this another dream?

Silently, Riku wished it was a dream. All of it to be a dream! If it wasn't then…surely he would die from the insanity that played within his mind and soul. It was literally eating him away and it had only been a few minutes since Sora told him the news…

**__**

" I don't think this is going to work out between us." Sora said with a pang of sadness in his voice. "It just wont work…what will people say about us?"

__

Riku gasped for breath as he couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. Everything was so confusing and he ran off. He didn't want to hear what else Sora would say, and by the looks of it Sora didn't want to tell him, since Sora didn't chase after him. Never again would he be rejected. He could kill himself. He would never feel any more pain again. He would end his pain now…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku awoke with a start, falling off the bed in the process.. Sweat slid down his face and his breathing was labored. This dream was a nightmare. A nightmare he sure did not want to face in real life. His heart was pounding inside his chest as if a beating drum going in a wild motion and he just lay on the ground, staring up at the ceiling up above. He sat up and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth. If anyone saw him like this…well he would never be able to live it down. NEVER! He knew that if he shared his emotions with people he would surely be labeled as a freak…a maniac…well…he **DID** share his body with an evil maniac for awhile. Why wouldn't anyone call him an evil maniac…?

He shook his head. That would never happen because he wouldn't let people see him like this. That's all…yet he knew that one day he would crack and everything would go crazy. No…he would make sure that would never happen.

He sighed. Some more sleep would be good for him right now. He climbed up on to his bed again and laid himself back down, fluffing up his pillow and with one arm under it, he hugged the pillow and rested his head on it, shifting to get comfortable. He closed his brilliant sea-green eyes, falling into a temporary dreamless slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay this was a short chapter. I'm having writer's block! I know what I'm going to put in my next chapter, but I didn't know how to lead it off so I improvised! How did you like it? Was it okay? Maybe? U.u anyway REVIEW! (Rewriting Chapters)


	4. Evil arrives

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Simple and Clean is not mine. That is all.

****

Evil arrives

The black clock that was plugged into the wall read: 3:00 a.m. and Kairi was no doubt up. A picture of her and Sora and Riku was in her small hand and she growled, menacingly. Why did Sora leave her like that for Riku? Riku was just an evil bastard that knew nothing! Why couldn't Sora see that Riku would hurt him again if he continued to be friends with him? Sora would get hurt and hurt himself in the process. She had to dispose of Riku.

She held up her pink colored lighter and clicked it on, burning the side that had Riku on it. Her faced radiated with sick joy for this wonderful fiendish burning. She loathed him. LOATHED HIM! He would die in hell! She would make sure of that. She smiled evilly as she glanced at the clock that read the time. She had been up all night and now all morning thinking of hateful revengeful things to do to Riku. There was the casual hangs, rape, beatings. Yet, she knew that she could never do any of these without someone's help and surely no one would help her out. They all liked Riku and it seemed that they did not remember Destiny Islands and their planet being swallowed up from the raging darkness.

She watched the orange-red fire burn Riku black and smirked. Maybe she should burn him. Burn him when he wasn't looking. Yet…she had to remember that this was Riku she was talking about! Not any stupid little boy- or man in this case-. This man was a smart and evil man. She knew that. So something so ingenious had to formulate in her head. Something he would never expect.

__

Kairi…

She clicked her lighter off as she heard her name being called out inside her head. She glanced around her room to find total darkness except the neon numbers that where on her clock. Her heart froze and her breathing stopped. Something felt wrong. Was someone in her room?

__

Kairi…princess…Kairi…

Kairi gulped as she heard 'princess' this was someone evil. They knew she was a princess. Was something going to take her heart again and use it for there awful proposes? She shivered at the memories. Hopeful, she was wrong.

__

Kairi…come to me my love…

Kairi's arms and legs reacted and she stood from her bed and walked into the darkness. She struggled to keep from moving, but to no prevail. Now she knew something wasn't right. What was happening?

__

Ahh…I knew you would come to me my little princess…

Her eyes widened as she felt warmth on her cheek and she purred, softly. She did not know what compelled her to purr, but the warmth from being touched was so nice.

__

You…are wonderful my precious jewel…you will be my new lap dog…you are perfect…not like Riku…

Her purr turned into a growl as the voice recalled Riku's name. She heard the voice chuckle at this and what seemed to be a hand, rubbed its thumb, caressing her cheek, gingerly and her growled became a purr again. She loved the attention she was getting, but in her heart, she was scared on what might happen. She still had no idea on what or who was caressing her and she knew the voice was not hers.

__

I see you do not like my other lap dog, eh? Neither did I…he wasn't much fun, but having you would be wonderful, my dear. We could rule the world and **you** could kill Riku and Sora will love you once again.

Kairi smirked at this. Someone was willing to help her in her quest to kill Riku, but the thing that was on her mind was…could she trust the voice that caressed her so tenderly and that talked into her mind with a seducing tone? It was hard to choose. The killing of Riku and Sora loving her again? Or maybe her own heart being saved and Kairi just doing all the dirty work herself…nah…she loved Sora to much to the extent that she would give up anything to be with him.

__

So what do you say, my dear? Will you work with me and together we will rule the world and you will get Sora? Or shall you back down on my request?

Kairi sighed and took a deep breath. "I will do it on one condition…" she spoke to the darkness in a hushed tone.

__

Anything my dear! Anything…

"Tell me your name…"

She heard the chuckling inside her head and again began to peer into the darkness. What was so funny? She just asked the person's name.

__

Well my dear…I am Ansem…you do not remember me?

She gasped with horror as she heard him say his name. She wished she could take it back. She did not want to work with him. He would surely steal her heart again._ No…_

__

Well let's get started!

She heard the menacing laugh inside her head and flinched. _NO!_ She let out a silent scream and felt the hand now on her throat. She thrashed around, but to no prevail. There had to be someone to help her, but when she screamed for help nothing came out. She was pushed onto her bed and felt a knee on her stomach. Her tears streamed down as hard lips, crushed with her own, forming a hard kiss. It felt so wrong. She did not want Ansem to kiss her! No she wanted Sora! But as she felt the hand let go of her neck and caress her body, she began to moan with uncontrollable pleasure.

__

Yes my dear…submit to me…let the darkness control you…

She couldn't help it anymore and bucked her hips into the form of Ansem and a white grin appeared out of the darkness.

__

Having fun are we? Oh yes…you and I will have plenty of fun together…

Orange eyes appeared out of the darkness, as she continued to moan. Why didn't she se his eyes before? Maybe they were there…but she wasn't paying any attention to it. All she felt was wet and she wanted someone to help her with that.

"Ansem…" she hissed and bucked into him again.

__

Feisty are we? I love feisty women…

"Hurry up…" Her eyes widened as she just understood what she said. Did she want Ansem to relieve her of this pain that she was feeling right now? He was giving her the pleasure…no he had to give her release.

__

But I'm not done with you yet…

She stared into the orange glowing eyes that stared back into her own. She felt her body shudder and she closed her eyes when she felt teeth and suckling on her neck. She could feel his soft white/ platinum hair and she ran a hand through it. It was soft, but she bet it wasn't as soft as Sora's. She put her arms around him, as he nipped her neck. She knew it would leave a mark tomorrow and she cursed him for that, mentally. She felt him finally off her neck and the orange orbs, smirked at her in delight. She knew what was coming and she gasped in response.

__

Shall we really begin, my lovely princess?

"What are you going to do to me…" she asked in a whisper. Why did she ask? She knew what was coming! Right? She heard more chuckling, but now not in her mind. It was now out loud.

She felt hot breath on her ear and the words: "I'm going to make you mine forever…"

She screamed in pain as something thrusted into her body. Where did her pajama pants go? She was wearing them wasn't she? What was going on?!

__

I'll make you scream my name…

She flinched as the thrusting went faster and harder and she shook her head, wildly. It was coming she could feel it!

__

Every time we make love…it'll be my name you say…

Her breathing became labored and she dug her fingernails into him. It felt so good…yet she hated it. It wasn't Sora doing it. It was her enemy Ansem.

__

You'll think of me when you go to sleep…

She moaned and arched her head forward, resting it on his shoulder. Her eyes were tightly closed and she bit into his shoulder. It was so close.

__

You'll think of me when you do everything…and I'll be there right with you…

"Ansem!" She screamed in joy as she released onto her bed and gasped when he released into her body. Her body went limp with tiredness and she laid back down, gazing into his eyes.

__

We start tomorrow my lapdog…

Kairi woke up with a start and gazed around her room. Nothing was out of place and the sun was shining, though not into her room because of the drapes that hung there to cut it off from her room. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Was it all a dream? She looked down to see her pajama pants on and her loose white t-shirt on as well. _It must have been a dream…_

Sleep well, my love?

She gasped and turned to the far side of her room. In the corner stood a man, a tall lean man with white hair that felt like snow, but shone with a platinum glow. His orange orbs, gazed into her own with an amused expression. He was wearing a black vest with a bloody red frame and nothing under that, which gave her a wonderful look on his muscles and his rock-hard looking abs and he wore black loose pants, but other than that nothing. She felt her mouth fall to the floor as she stared at the beautiful man that was in her room. Her room!

She gulped and blushed, gazing down at the sheets she held, tightly in her hand. So it wasn't a dream…it was real…the whole night. She let out a sigh.

__

Well…are we ready to get started?

"On what?" she asked, but knew it was a silly question.

__

Well…first I have to **explain** some things to you before we get started. One: you will obey me, my little princess. Two: I can enter your body anytime I want because of our little affair last night. She heard him chuckle in her head and he continued._ Also, I will be watching you…don't forget that and last but not least: you have the power of the darkness use it well._

"That's all?"

__

Is there anything more that you want?

She shrugged. "I guess not, but will you take my heart again?"

__

No…I have no use for it…

She looked up to see the man, walking toward her and she gazed up into his orange eyes once again. She closed them again and gave in to his touch as he cupped her chin, gingerly.

"We will have fun with this quest, my princess…" She moaned into the kiss he gave her that was as tender…well she didn't know how to describe it. It was beautiful though and she wrapped her arms around him. Maybe it would be a good thing to work for Ansem after all. It's not like he was hurting her, right?

__

Think nothing of it Kairi…I will not hurt you…there is no need.

Once again she opened her eyes and nodded as intense orange eyes gazed into her own.

His voice was a seducing tone again as he spoke. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded with out thinking and gasped as he picked her up and held her in his arms. Was this love he was feeling? No…revenge…or maybe it was love…or revenge…damn the girl was getting inside his head. He smiled at the beautiful girl in his arms. This was a wonderful treat and tonight would once again be wonderful. She would be so used and he would get what he wanted.

__

Yes…wonderful…

Alright a short chapter, but who did ya'll like it? Ansem and Kairi…I liked writing it! XD Anyway REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	5. Unexpected Arrivers

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and 'Simple and Clean' is not mine. Thank you.

Author's Note: Alright let me just tell you there will be some characters coming in this chapter. Yay! Anyway have fun reading the story and Review! Also Kairi meanness in here so if you're a Kairi lover DO NOT READ IT! You have been warned people and no big yaoi scenes yet. So you're going to have to wait! Now REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Unexpected Arrivers

The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming and everything seemed peaceful on Destiny Islands. That's what Sora thought at least. He cracked his neck and sighed with a small creeping on his face. He would get Riku today for leaving him when he needed him and in pain too! He chuckled at the surprise Riku was going to get and rubbed his hands together. This would be fun indeed.

On the way toward Destiny Island, he was playing his plan inside his head. It had to be planned and timed just right to work…if not well…if it wasn't then it would get interesting and Sora would just have to improvise.

Sora practically sprung out of his wooden boat and ambled up toward the beach where a waiting Riku was suppose to be at. Sora had talked to him on the phone and both decided that they would talk on the beach. It was almost time! Sora couldn't wait and anticipated this moment for as long as he could think of…well okay not that long, but it felt like he wanted to do this forever…or maybe not…argh! He was confusing himself again! This was annoying…

Riku gave Sora a secret little smile when the man saw Sora approach. Riku had on heck of a plan and he was going to pull it off today on Sora. Sora would never expect it and if he did well…he would just have to improvise. Not that hard right? Riku laughed on the inside. It wouldn't be so hard. Why was he getting worked up all over a stupid prank?

Sora stood next to Riku grinned, patting Riku's arm. "How are you doing, Riku?"

"Fine thank you…" Riku glanced down at Sora's hand and his brow rose. His body tensed for a moment and then quickly his body went back to normal. _Man…a simple touch does it all…_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Riku asked after a long pause in both men. _Is he planning something too? Nah…not innocent little Sora…_

"Anything you want to Riku…" Sora moved a little bit closer and now was almost on top of him. "Anything you want…" he nibbled on Riku's ear with a satisfied grin as Riku moaned out aloud. "Enjoying this Riku?" Sora gripped Riku's hips as he stood behind him now and felt his body. This was quite fun and pleasing all at the same time! Sora would definitely do this more often.

"Sora…" Riku said huskily. His plan was backfiring and now what was he suppose to do? The innocent little Sora was now naughty! This was a huge change for Sora or was it really?

"Riku…" Sora said his name in an equal tone like Riku's. It was funny to torture Riku like this. It was all about revenge. "What do you want?"

"You…" Riku smirked and a gleam came into his eye as Sora gasped when Riku turned around and embraced Sora and kissed him chastely. Sora could feel the love and the naughtiness coming from the kiss and he moaned. This was the best he had ever experienced in his life and this was how Sora wanted everyone of his kisses…forever.

They both gasped for air as Riku broke the kiss to inhale oxygen. He had a satisfied smirk adorning his beautiful pale face and his sea-green eyes bore into Sora's aqua blue ones with a tiny glint in his eyes. His mind was reeling of what other things he could do to turn the tables. He chuckled mentally. They were always so competitive. It was quite funny. Just think if they were to make love! Who would be on top and who would be on bottom?

Before Riku could do anything, Sora kissed him tenderly and put his arms around his neck, massaging the skin of his neck and listened as Riku moaned with pleasure and felt Riku grip his hips. Ahhh….and they were doing this for the whole world…

Kairi watched as the two men made out. Her heart twisted with anger and a pang of sadness. This was sick! Two men together making out? Eww! She wanted to go kill Riku now for turning Sora gay, but was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see warm glowing orange eyes that bore into her own. She sighed and bowed her head. She forgot that he was watching her.

What were you going to do Kairi? Ansem asked, seductively as if trying to pry within her to get some good gossip. She glanced up at him and shook her head with a small grin.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" She thought lying was the way to go, but was she mistaken. She watched as his face became as hard as stone and his orange eyes were now cold and glaring at her. She gulped and frowned. What did she get herself into?

That was the wrong answer…princess…Ansem gripped her by the throat and held her up with on arm. She tried to claw his hand into letting her go, but it did not work and she gasped for air, feeling her lungs burn. It was so painful yet her heart was beating as fast as a cheetah could run. She tried to gulp, but the spit became lodged into her throat and her eyes became glazy. She could feel herself slip away, but was hit back with reality as a hand grazed her face rather stealthily and hard. Ansem let go of his lapdog and watched in amusement as she chocked and held her throat gasping for air on the hot sand. His arms crossed and his frown became a smirk. This was very amusing indeed.

That is what you get for lying princess…you better never do it again. I can't afford to lose you, but if I must I will resort to killing you with the worst kind of punishment ever. She gasped, silently in horror as she watched him grin a cat-like grin and she gulped. She was definitely scared of the once sly and very good love-maker. She sighed and nodded her head.

"I am sorry…" she said in a whisper and bowed her head.

You know what…I have something for you my lovely.

She glanced up. Her eyes glimmered as if a child getting a present. She stood and faced him. "What are you gonna give me?"

She watched as his grin became an even bigger grin and she wished she never asked…

He pulled out of his pocket a black and red framed collar. She stared at it confusion written all over her face. What was this for? Did Ansem get her a puppy? Well were was the puppy?

This is for you my dear…you will wear it everyday and night unless I take it off…do I make myself clear? He wrapped the collar around her neck and snapped it on and made sure it was loose enough so that she could breath, yet tight enough so she couldn't take it off. _And so that you don't take it off my dear…I put a spell on it. If you try at all it will shock you and that goes for every time you disobey me. You have been warned._

Kairi gulped again and nodded obediently. What could she do? It was so confusing…she guessed there was nothing she could do, but obey and hope nothing bad happened. Yet, this was for Sora…all for Sora…she would have Sora.

Good girl…Ansem petted her head and Kairi bowed her head shamefully. She hated this; yet again she kept reminding herself that it was for Sora. All for him and that she would get him.

Ansem grinned and took out a little red rubber ball. This was when it was going to get fun. Then he threw the little rubber ball away from Riku and Sora and in it fell into the hot sand by the water. The waves were about to swallow the ball when Ansem said:

Fetch me the ball…

Kairi's mouth stood gaped and she glanced away and ran for the ball, but stopped when Ansem's voice said: _Run like a dog on your hands and knees._

She sighed and got down on her hands and knees and went to go fetch the ball. She was to late and watched as the ball went into the water and she chased after it. She pounced on it like a real dog and took it into her mouth, gripping it with her teeth. She flinched as salt water ran down her throat, but did not want to get hurt anymore so she obeyed. This would be a living hell…

Good girl…Ansem cajoled and ambled over toward her. He gazed at the sight of his lapdog with a soaked shirt and pants that clung to her body and her dripping wet hair that fell in front of her face to shield her face from him seeing her expression on her face. Well he would change that and he brushed her hair back to the other side of her face to see her eyes sparkling with shame. He loved this. It was so much fun and she did not even know that she was so cute like this. He threw his hair back with a quick motion and kneeled down next to her, petting her softly. _That's my girl…I knew you were a good lapdog…_

Her eyes went blank for a moment and she nodded with the ball still inside her mouth. Ansem took the ball out of her mouth and she spit sand out of her mouth. She stuck out her tongue with distaste and wished that she didn't because the next thing she knew was that he threw the ball again.

Fetch…

After the make-out session from the two men, they laid on the beach and yawned, tiredly. The make-out session was tiring yet Sora wanted more. He did know, but Riku was thinking the same thing, but no one made a move. Sora didn't know if it was out of awkwardness that he did not make a move or…well that's all he could think of so far…

Riku thought the same thing and sighed, closing his eyes. It felt so good to be beside Sora and have him near Riku's side. It was different than the woman lovers that he had back when he was controlling the darkness and working for Ansem. Yet, that was in the past and he never wanted to recount the past or worry about it ever again. He shook his head. Something was coming…

Suddenly out of the air came something that shot down. It was descending down at a rapid speed and Riku gasped as it came down and stopped quickly before them. It was white and gray and it looked like a ship. It was a gummi ship.

Sora and Riku stood and watched as the gummi ship parked onto the hot sand. Then the door to the gummi came down and two figures ambled out, slowly. Both Riku and Sora recognized the two people.

"Leon! Cloud!" Sora squealed and dashed up to them as if still a little kid. He skid to a stop in front of them and grinned his signature goofy grin toward them.

Leon and Cloud both looked the same after all these years. Nothing even looked like it changed and that surprised Riku. Both Sora and himself changed…why didn't Cloud and Leon?

"Hello Sora…" Leon said, softly. His blank eyes glanced over to Sora and a smile twitched onto Leon's face. Cloud came up behind him and stared at Sora and huffed, waiting for his greeting.

"Hello to you too Cloud!" Sora said, continuing to grin. "You both look the same!"

"And you act the same as ever…" Leon commented and crossed his arms, his smile now a frown. "We have important business to discuss…"

"Like what?" Riku piped up as he stood close to Sora. Cloud noted that they stood a little too close for a friendship kind of close. He smirked and ran a hand through his sandy blond hair and sighed. _Well…this is interesting…_

"There is an evil afoot again Sora…"

Sora's eyes went blank and his grin slowly transformed into a frown. Riku also frowned. One: because Sora looked different without a smile and Two: because of this evil that was here. Was it here at Destiny Islands?

Riku took a step forward and his brow rose. "Well speak up…"

Leon chuckled. "Both of you have changed appearance wise, but not in attitude…"

"Cut the small talk and get to the chase…"Riku snapped at him. Even though he did not want to sound rude, he was having a good time with Sora and they ruined it! It was their entire fault.

"Calm down Riku!" Sora said continuing to grin goofily and patted Riku in the back. "There is no need to be so hasty!"

Cloud once again noted the slumping of Riku's shoulders and he smirked. This was priceless and he just wanted a picture. He knew Riku's attitude and he knew Riku's personality and Riku would never slump or anything for that matter when he was talked to by a friend. Sora and Riku must have had something going on and Cloud was dying to find out.

The long pause after that made Sora feel awkward and he smiled sweetly. "How is Aeris, Cloud?"

Cloud's smirk became a frown and Sora wished he never asked the question. "We are no longer together…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

Leon coughed and shook his head. "No need for apologizes lets go talk so more. Alone…"

Riku and Sora nodded toward the man and began to walk with Leon toward the docks. Cloud just stood there with his head bowed. His feet felt implanted into the sand and his heart twisted with sadness. _Forget about her…she left you for him…_

"Cloud, are you coming?" Sora shouted from a distance and Cloud rose his head and began to walk. No need to think of anything right now. This was a part of life. Everything was going to be fine. Right?

Yeah! Chapter 5 is done! I bet you guys want to know who Aeris left Cloud for right? WELL NOT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! Hahahaha…oh and I better get more reviews or this story comes off…hehehe I'm so evil. So REVIEW!! REVEW!! REVIEW!!


	6. Explanations and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Simple and Clean' and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

****

Author's Notes: Alright let's make this clear. In the first chapter 'Is it real or not?' the sentence that says 'I've been having these weird feelings lately…' I was not quoting that from the Simple and Clean remix. First off if people read the story carefully Sora is talking about his feelings. I put 'weird feelings' instead of 'weird thoughts' so just let me clear people up on that. Next issue I say Riku's eyes are sea-green don't like it? Don't read! I say Sora's eyes are aqua blue (in which they are as that's what I clearly see because to me they don't look like deep green or whatever the freak people are saying) then they are in **_my fanfic _**you don't like it…DON'T READ! Anyway to everyone that likes this fanfic and enjoys reading it…read on!

****

Explanations and Answers

"So why are you here?" Riku asked rather to the point as they sat on the sand each one of them in their own sitting positions, Sora sitting Indian style, Leon his knees up and his arms hanging over his knees, Cloud had his arms crossed with one leg sprawled out and the other up, he glared coldly at the aqua clear blue sea, he watched the waves rush to the shore and then as not seeing any excitement the retreat back to the wide ocean where they smash into other waves, creating a battle of waves. Riku-last, but not least- leaned back with both legs lying in front of him. He steered the question toward Leon since he knew Cloud was the quiet type.

"We have come because an evil is afoot again…"Leon replied, slowly and took a deep breath with the smell of salt water tickling his nostrils. The smell was one of the most wonderful smells in the entire entire universe. He closed his cold blue eyes and felt his lips twitch into a smile. _I remember when you and I went to the beach together…yet you left me…for someone better…I don't blame you…he had to be better for you as I have no other answer to this question, though the desire to know why you left me will burn till the end of time…if only_-

"What new evil?" Riku asked rather rudely again and Leon sighed a frown returning to his lips as he was taken back to reality. "If there is a new evil surely you know of it…"

"We can only guess on who it is…"Leon stated calmly to the rude Riku. His patience was dwindling.

"Then who the hell do you think it is?!" Riku snapped, jumping off from the sand and glaring down on Leon, his sea-green eyes glowed with a fiery fury. "Don't lie to me Leon…I'm not stupid…I've grown older and wiser so just spit it out!" He roughly grabbed onto the collar of Leon's white shirt that was under his black leather jacket and growled, softly. "You come here and tell me that damn evil is afoot when I have enough problems as it is and one more thing-" Riku quickly stopped as a blade tip was pointed toward his throat. His sea-green orbs glanced over toward the owner and saw Cloud with an icy cold glare on his face. Riku let out a sigh and roughly let go of Leon which still stayed calm through the whole thing. He fixed his collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. Cloud put his Buster Sword away and huffed as he laid his sword in the sand, never taking his eyes off Riku as Riku plopped himself next to Sora with a huff. Sora glanced over toward Riku and smiled sweetly, patting his friend on the shoulder. Cloud noted the light in Riku's eyes as Sora did this small action and Cloud nodded to himself. Something definitely was going on between the two. He was a little curious to find out too, but decided to forget that desire and he pushed it aside. There were more important matters.

"Continue Leon…who has caused this evil and what has happened to make you think there is a new evil afoot?" Sora asked with a small smile plastered on his lips.

Leon nodded and sighed. "We think its Ansem…" He heard the two younger men gasp, but silenced them with his hand. "But before you say anything let me explain see-"

"EXPLAIN?! ANSEM IS SUPPOSED TO BE FREAKIN DEAD!" Riku burst out in rage and once again jumped up, but this time Sora grabbed his arm and shook his head, motioning for him to sit and listen to Leon. Riku complied with a roll of the eyes and plopped down next to Sora, his eyes on the waves.

"A few days ago Cloud and I encountered some heartless on the streets as we were set to go to my house for a little chat. These heartless were not any ordinary heartless that we had encountered in Kingdom Hearts. These were brutal and savage heartless as if not human at all, yet they were in a strange sort of way. Anyway, as we drew our swords, they attacked and we almost didn't make it. We retreated toward Cloud's gummi ship and set off toward you two wanting to share the news…I called a few people and they said heartless were attacking their world as well. Yuffie informed us that there was a small note that was attached to a heartless and it read: 'The heartless will come and conquer all. Fear me again because I stand tall. My new lapdog and I will rule the universe together as King and Queen and all of you mortals will fall in your own puddle of blood. Watch your back and your heart because I'm coming for revenge and taking everything dear to you all. I am your doom let the darkness fill your heart. -Your new King.' So pretty much I have a guess that it's Ansem."

"How…who is the new lapdog?" Sora asked a bit curious.

"It does not say…but whoever it is we will definitely find out soon enough." Leon replied and sighed. "This is such a mess…"

"You can say that again…"Riku sighed, softly and cover his face with his hands. "What if…he takes over me again…what if…I try to kill Sora…no not that again…" Riku shook slightly and his body trembled. "It can't happen again…I won't let him do it!"

"Riku…" Sora didn't care who saw him express his real emotions toward Riku. He sighed and embraced him as Riku's trembling body gave in to Sora's touch and Riku's arms went around Sora's waist. He rested his forehead in the crook of Sora's neck and sniffled. "It'll be okay Riku…" Sora ran his hand through Riku's platinum silver hair. It was soft…really soft and Sora couldn't get over the fact.

All of Cloud's suspensions were finally solved. The two DID have something for one another. It was actually quite interesting and a smile began to form on his lips. It was actually kind of cute. WHOA! _Did I just use the word…cute?_

Leon was a bit taken back and glanced over toward Cloud. _If only we could do that in front of people…_

Riku began to stop sniffling and he lifted his head to gaze into his friend's peaceful eyes. His eyes grew widen from the love and worry, yet peacefulness that shone in Sora's eyes and tears brimmed the tips of his eyes. He glanced away and unhooked himself from Sora, wiping away the tears. "Thanks…"

"No problem!" Sora piped up cheerfully trying to lighten up the mood. Yet, in his head things were crashing and twisting. He didn't know what to think about this whole situation. He would have to tell Kairi. _Kairi…_

He had been a jerk the other day toward her and he didn't even realize it till now…he didn't want to lose their friendship. He would always have a special place for Kairi in his heart. Maybe not the place she wants, but a place nonetheless. He would have to talk to her sometime, but he haven't seen or heard from her the past two days. He really did care about her…he didn't want her to get hurt and feel bad, yet he couldn't love her like that…or could he? If he just forgot Riku and just went to Kairi…everything would be so much easier and ever one would be happy…except Riku and himself.

"Why don't we go…"

"No!" Sora snapped back to reality and smiled at the two older men. "Why not stay at my house, eh? My parents moved out of my house so I live alone. They said it was time to go and for me to start living on my own!" Sora grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I have extra bedrooms if you wanna stay! You too Riku."

"Well…"

"That's perfect…thank you Sora…" Cloud stood and bowed his head, slightly. "May you show us to your lovely home?"

"Sure! You coming Riku?" Sora glanced over to the stiff and tensed man beside him and pat his back, gingerly. "We'll all figure out who the person is…" Sora leaned closer toward Riku's ear and whispered: "I'll protect you…I promise…"

Riku held his breath. Nobody ever said they would protect him. Not even his parents! He was the one that protected himself…he felt that it would be always like that. _Somebody might actually love me…_

Riku gave an approving nod and smiled. "Yeah…why not?" Sora leaned away from Riku's ear and jumped up.

"Let's mosey on over!" Cloud smiled as the others turned to him and coughed with laughter. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Leon sighed and leaned on his shoulder, leaning closer to his ear. "Don't ever say that again, Cloudy."

Cloud blushed. He liked when Leon used his nickname, but it hurt as well as it brought prolonging memories. His heart twisted, but he let out a fake smile toward his lover. "I won't…"

Alright I will have more on the next chapter and it will be longer. There will be more Ansem/Kairi and Riku/Sora and our new one Leon/Cloud. I just got finished with exams and I'm sick so thank you for waiting and having patience with me. I won't let you down! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	7. Can you feel the love tonight?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine and "Simple and Clean" is not mine either. Enjoy!

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is an NC-17 chapter because of the yaoi. This chapter WILL have yaoi so be warned now. If you don't like yaoi…well…oh well! - Enjoy the story!

****

Can you feel the love tonight?

They arrived at Sora's house and everything seemed peaceful and quiet. The sun was slowly waning from the sky and the moon would shine into the night soon. They entered his house and Sora led them into the living room. There was a long couch able to fit about three or four people maybe more and a TV a distance away from the couch, but close enough to see clearly. There was a stairway in which to go up stairs outside the living room and Cloud and Leon ambled over toward the couch. Sora grabbed a chair that was beside the wall and he dragged it over toward Cloud and Leon, sitting down. Riku took a seat beside Leon and Cloud's icy cold eyes watched him as he moved, making sure he would not harm Leon in any way.

"So…all of your bedrooms are upstairs so if there is anything I could get you feel free to ask, okay?" Sora explained and the other men nodded, Sora grinned and Riku smiled at the excited boy. It was quite adorable. The way Sora got excited over the simplest of things. He yawned and wacthed Leon and Cloud head up the stairs and into their room. Sora waited until he heard the door close and chuckled.

"I think Leon and Cloud have something going on with each other don't you think?" Sora asked questioning Riku with a soft smile. Riku shrugged and nodded.

"I could only guess…anyway it's not our business…" Riku warned. "Don't get into their business Sora…"

"I won't!" Sora reassured as he rubbed the back of his head. "Want would you like to do?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood up. Riku's eyes flashed something naughty and Sora grinned. "Do you really want what I think you want?"

"I don't know…you tell me." Riku countered back as Sora grinned naughtily and stood from his chair, breaking the distance between them, he leaned down and cupped Riku's chin, but did not kiss him, but instead his mouth went to his ear and Sora whispered.

"I can't tell you…let me show you…"

Riku's eyes widened, but he did not protest. There were two sides of Sora now. The innocent cute one and the naughty sexy one. Riku liked both, but if he had to choose he would go with this naughty sexy kitten kind of act. Riku smirked. "Show me what you've got…"

Sora's hot breath tickled Riku's ear and Riku trembled as Sora placed his warm lips onto Riku's cold ones. Riku warmed up almost instantly and he gripped Sora's hips, caressing them with his thumbs. Sora moaned and Riku picked him up, and laid him on the couch. Sora was light as a feather to Riku and Riku enjoyed that even more. They kissed passionately for a few more moments until both needed air and they broke the kiss. Sora inhaled deeply and Riku smiled as he took his breath. Sora's face was flushed and his aqua blue eyes shone with a loving hue. Riku's heart twisted. _I do love him…_

The reality hit him so hard that, Riku had no way of controlling his mind for what was to come. His past lovers were never fun and already Sora was as entertaining as anything. Riku ran a hand, lazily through Sora's hair and Sora caught his lips with another passionate kiss.

Sora's heart pounded wildly in his chest. So many emotions at once and nothing he could control. This was his first real love. Not the fake love he had for Kairi. Hopefully, Kairi would be alright about Riku and him…well…being together, but Sora still didn't know if that was official.

Riku broke the kiss this time and smiled gingerly caressing Sora's cheek. Sora closed his aqua orbs and gave into the touch. His body melted into his touch and all he wanted was more. He moaned aloud and Riku chuckled.

"Are we enjoying this?" Sora nodded and Riku smirked. "Good…" Riku-with one hand on Sora's cheek- ran the other hand up his white t-shirt. Sora moaned as he could feel his skin start to burn with uncontrollable pleasure and Riku grinned. _Good…_

Sora sat up and removed his shirt-to Riku's surprise- and threw it to the side running his hand up Riku's own black t-shirt that he wore. "You gotta take it off too…"

Riku smirked. "Done…" He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Both men were muscular and both were in good shape, but both sat gaping. They never looked at each other like this before and both thought the other was beautiful each in their own different way. "Sora…"

"Riku…"

Riku laid Sora back on the couch and ran his hand down his neck and his chest. He teased a nipple and then lowered his head to suck on it. Sora moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Riku. Riku chuckled and gripped Sora's hips down. He wanted to make it last. Last as long as he could make it last. Riku teased the other nipple and Sora moaned as he did the first time. Sora felt the tingly feeling in his body rise and his length twitched with need. Sora gritted his teeth. _I got to make this last…_

"Let's go to your room…"Riku suggested. "Just in case someone walks in on us…" Sora nodded, but when he tried to get up, the pain in between his legs made him fall right back down. "Don't worry I'll carry you up…"

Sora sighed and nodded. He felt so weak at a time like this. "Thank you…" Riku gently picked him up and carried him out of the living room and up the stairs. Sora motioned for Riku to make a left and he pointed to a room that had a door sign on the front of it saying: 'Sora's room'. Riku smiled and noted where his room was mentally and shifted his hold on Sora to open the door. There was a big bed with black sheets on top and a large window just like Riku's were he could sit beside it and watch the ocean, but Riku's view was still better. Riku ambled over toward Sora's bed and placed him upon it. Riku smiled and tilted his head, his platinum hair leaning to the side.

"Are you sure you want this Sora?" Riku asked, but Riku could see it in Sora's eyes that he did want this. He wanted it more than the world and so did Riku. Riku wanted this than anything. He placed his leg over Sora and climbed up into the bed, Riku over Sora and Sora, blushing under him. Riku leaned back and placed a chaste kiss on Sora's lips. Sora's lips parted and Riku took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth. They battled with each other and at the end, Riku won over experience. Sora broke the kiss and pouted, which was quite sexy in Riku's mind.

"That wasn't fair…" Riku tilted his head and smirked, shrugging his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sora…just admit it…" Riku grinned and ran his hand up Sora's leg and into his pants. Riku leaned into Sora and put his mouth toward his ear. "You know you like it…"

Sora moaned and nodded. "Riku!" Sora bucked his hips into Riku again and this time Riku complied. His own length twitched in need and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

"Sora…I can't wait anymore…"Riku apologized with the bow of his head. "We've got to finish…"

"Hurry then Riku!" Sora growled and began to unzip Riku's baggy black pants. Riku kicked them off and threw them to the side of Sora's bed. Riku began to undo Sora's pants and Sora was about to kick them off when Riku pulled them off and threw them to the side. "Riku…"

"Sora…" Riku could surely tell the Sora was fully erected from the way his length poked out of his black and red boxers. Riku pulled them off and his eyes widened. _Sora…_

Riku put his mouth of the head of Sora's length and began to lick, slowly. Riku knew Sora wouldn't last long and he wouldn't do it for very long, but before Riku could do anything, Sora spilled his seed into Riku's mouth and Riku drunk all of it, ever last drop.

Sora's eyes were partly opened and Sora shook his head. "Riku…"

"Sora…" Riku pulled off his own boxers and kicked them off, tugging Sora's boxers all the way off and tossing them to the side. Riku positioned himself at Sora's entrance and sighed. "Sora…this will hurt…"

Sora motioned for him to continue and Riku thrust into him. Sora issued a shrilling scream and tears streamed down his eyes. Riku shook his head trying to control himself. After about five minutes Sora sighed and motioned once again for Riku to continue. Riku complied and Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and bucked into his length. "Riku! Harder!" Sora hissed through gritted teeth and Riku did as he was told thrusting faster and harder.

"Sora!" Riku made one final thrust and his seed spilled into Sora's body. Riku collapsed onto Sora and Sora hugged him close, flinching with Riku's length still inside his body. "I love you Sora…"

"I love you too Riku…"

Cloud crossed his arms and sighed. "What are we suppose to do Leon? Tell them they can't be together?"

"No…I just don't want them to end up like us…"Leon countered and sighed, lying on top of the bed, his arms crossing his chest. "They would get laughed at and you know how embarrassing that is…"

"Yes, but we love each other…and they love each other…that's all that really matters since well…"Cloud shook his head and glanced toward the ground. "Ever since they left…"

"Damn it Cloud!" Leon sat up quickly and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "You know what, I'm glad they left! If they didn't then we would have never found each other and loved each other like we do now…screw Rinoa…she could die in hell…siding with…Seifer." His tone was bitter and pain dripped from the words he spoke. Cloud was the only one he would open up to like this and Leon was glad he had at least one person that cared about him.

"But Squall…"

"Don't but Squall me…"Leon threatened. "I don't want to hear it…"

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "Don't be like that Squall…I love you more than I would ever love Aeris…the only thing that bothers me is why did leave me for Sephiroth…?"

"Maybe she loved him more than you thought…she isn't as innocent as you say she is…"

"Don't talk about her like that…"Cloud snapped, coldly.

"Why do you care for her so much, Cloudy?" Leon's tone was full of pain and he glanced toward the wall opposite of Cloud. "Do you really care about me?"

"Yes…"Cloud answered without hesitation. "I love you with my heart, my body and my soul…more than her, but that question still drives me insane! All I want to know is why? Was I that bad of a person…? What compelled her to go with that bastard…?"

"Cloud…"Leon stood and walked over to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud…you're not a bad person and she just didn't love you like that…" Leon chuckled and Cloud turned to gaze at him fully, his brow rose.

"What is so funny?"

"Your like Sora…he searched for Kairi and found her…he did not love her like that and he turned to his best friend Riku…they are lovers like you and I…you two are so much a like its amazing."

Cloud thought about it for a moment and shrugged. They did have some things in common. He leaned his forehead into Leon's stomach and Leon ran a hand through Cloud's spiky hair.

"Cloud I love you…don't forget that…"

"I won't…I love you too Squall."

Leon smiled and leaned in to kiss Cloud's hair. "You know what I feel like doing right now?"

Cloud grinned. "Same as every night right?"

"You got it…" Leon pulled Cloud up and pressed his lips onto his lover's. "Make love to me Cloud…"

She had finally gotten home, all wet and that salty taste still in her mouth. Kairi sighed and fingered her collar. She should have never agreed to join with Ansem. It was the worst mistake she had ever made. She began to amble toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her; she turned first the hot water and then the cold water on and began to undress. She sighed. She had to shower with this collar on…it was the only way that she wouldn't get hurt. She stepped into the shower and was met with the man that held her life in his hands. His platinum hair shimmered from the droplets of water and appeared to look glossy and healthy. His tanned skin glowed also from the glossy droplets of water that fell off and on his skin. She gasped. This beautiful, but evil naked man was in her bathroom, in her shower!

"Kairi…"Ansem turned and a small smile was plastered on his face. "Let me wash you…"

Kairi gulped and agreed. "Okay…" Those orange eyes…I could get lost in them. Ansem began to lather her with soap and caress her body. As he washed the soap away, he kissed the parts of her body that he washed and she moaned. She liked this sort of treatment.

"Kairi…you really are beautiful…Sora has thrown something so precious away…" Ansem caressed her cheek and smiled. "Kairi forget Sora and stay with me…"

Kairi's mind went blank. He was asking her to…that was out of the question…she loved Sora! Sora! Only Sora! Maybe…she didn't…Ansem said he wanted her and with all the attention he gave her now…it ruled over the bad things he had done before. He was so gentle and tender with her.

"I don't know Ansem…"

"Think about it…" Ansem replied and cupped her chin. "I'll see you when you get out of the shower…" He kissed her quickly and disappeared. She heard the door close and she sighed. What was she suppose to do now?

That's it for this chapter. Just in case you were wondering. Rinoa and Seifer I felt should be in here. Though everyone has Yuffie and Leon together…well I rather have Leon and Rinoa, but anyway. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	8. Tidus and Selphie's Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor 'Simple and Clean'.

****

Author's Note: Okay I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing! - I love when the readers give me good comments. Anyway thank you very much you readers have made my day. Enjoy the next chapter! -

****

Tidus and Selphie's Wedding

She had to make a decision. Would it be Sora that hasn't spoken to her for the past two days or Ansem that has shown her what seemed like love and affection? Though Ansem tried to kill her…well…he really didn't kill her anyway so he wouldn't do it again right? Sora…he wasn't even talking to her anymore, but she still had those feelings for him…or did she?

Ah! Such a tough decision… The warm needles of water that bounced off her skin were now turning cold as the warm water was running out. She sighed and turned off the hot and cold water and reached for her towel. She gripped it and dried her arms and her chest and then her legs and wrapped the towel around her slender body. She would have to give him an answer…but what would it be?

She stepped over the tub wall and frowned as her wet feet hit the cold tile floor. She ambled over to the mat in front of the bathroom door and wiped her feet on it drying them off. She slowly opened the door and flinched as a blast of cold air hit her body. She shook her head and paced over toward her room. She bit her lip and slowly gripped the door knob and opened her bedroom door.

She let out a fake smile and gazed over to the fully clothed Ansem that was boring his orange-eyed gaze into her. Mentally, she loved those eyes on her and her body tingled from the excitement. Yet mentally she hated it and wished it was Sora instead of him. She walked over to her dresser and began to grope through her clothes and found a short black mini skirt and she threw it onto her bed. Then she found a tight white t-shirt and threw that onto the bed, then a bra and then some panties. She walked over toward her bed and was about to dress when she felt hands on her shoulders and her towel fell from her body. She turned her head and met a naughty smirking Ansem and her eyes widened. Her reached over her and threw her clothes off to the side while with one hand he placed on her chest and he began to tease her breast and she moaned aloud. She gripped his vest and he leaned his body into hers. He tenderly placed a kiss to her cold lips and he felt her tremble with excitement and from the cold. His arms encompassed her slender form and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his tanned neck. He smirked again and picked her naked body up and placed her on the warm bed. He broke the kiss and walked over to her window and slid the blinds down, making the room dark. She watched as he came toward her and she felt the bed creak and felt his hands caress her body as his warm hand traveled up her leg and her stomach. She trembled again and felt the fiery pleasure coursing through her veins. "Ansem…"

"Kairi…" The fiery tone in his voice made Kairi moan and Ansem grinned. _Perfect…_

Kairi bucked her hips into Ansem and gave him a pleading look. He complied and gripped her hips in his hands. She gasped as suddenly all his clothes were off. As she was figuring this out she felt a giant thrust into her body and she held in her scream by biting her lip. She flinched as she tasted her own blood and sighed as she began to calm down. Ansem once again thrust into her and she gasped. As he did this repeatedly she practical begged for release and he was the one to give it to her.

"Ansem!" She screamed as she released onto the bed and not shortly after Ansem released into her whispering her name.

"Kairi…"

It must have been midnight by the time Sora awoke from his peaceful slumber after the love-making. He turned and gasped. _Riku…_

Sora expected his lover to be there and only a pillow was there in his place._ Was it all a dream? _ Sora quickly stood and felt pain in his lower regions and groped in the darkness for his boxers and found them over by the window. The moon shone on Sora's form and Sora smiled up at the moon. It was his favorite thing in nature to gaze upon. Riku was his favorite thing to look at period.

He kicked on his boxer with great pain and headed out the door and silently went down the stairs. He peeked into the living room and found Riku watching TV. Sora sighed, silently. _No it wasn't a dream…thank goodness…_

Riku spotted Sora peeking into the living room and smiled motioning for him to come and sit down. Riku fully dressed smirked at the barely clad Sora. Sora blushed as Riku's eyes traveled over his body and he waddled over to Riku and sat next to him. Riku's arm lazily went around Sora's shoulders and Riku pulled him closer to him. Sora snuggled up into Riku and gazed up at him to meet loving sea-green eyes.

"Do you still feel sore?" Riku asked in a hush tone.

Sora nodded and sighed. "Yeah, but it was worth it…"

"I'm glad you think so…" Riku smiled and placed his eyes back on the television screen. Sora frowned.

"You don't think it was worth it?" Sora asked in a pained voice,

"No I quite enjoyed it…hell I loved it!" Riku again placed his eyes on Sora and smiled. "I'm sorry if it sounded weird…I didn't mean for it to come out like that…" Riku tightly embraced the man from the side and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay…" Sora turned his eyes toward the television and his brow rose. It seemed two people were fighting. One was a man with long black hair and the other was a man with silvery white hair both had different types of swords in there grip and they fought on. The man with the silver hair smirked as the other man tried to jab the other man, but it missed and the silvery white haired man jabbed his blade into the black haired man's stomach.

"The last prince of this kingdom has been destroyed!" Said the evil man, chuckling. Sora shook his head.

"Riku why are you watching this?"

"I think it's quite interesting…" Riku couldn't get the chestnut brown man that was snuggling up in his arms out of his mind. After Sora fell asleep after their love making Riku slept for awhile and then woke up he couldn't go back to sleep. He watched his lover sleep and thought it was quite cute. Deciding that he should leave his sleeping lover, Riku dressed and quietly ambled down the stairs and went into the living room and not even two minutes later Sora comes peeking in adorably and almost clad in nothing and now Riku wouldn't even try to get the man out of his head. All he wanted to do was take the man once again, but decided against it. Sora was sore and Riku knew it wouldn't be very nice to hurt Sora even more.

"Whatever you say…" Sora sighed and inhaled Riku's scent. It was so manly and Sora nuzzled his head into Riku's chest. Riku's hold on Sora tightened and Sora smiled. He could live in this moment forever.

Morning slowly began to deplete the darkness of night and everything glowed from the sun's waxing rays. Leon yawned and glanced over toward Cloud which had his arm around him, sleeping peacefully. Leon smiled and nudged Cloud softly. Cloud's mako blue eyes slowly opened and he let out a little yawn. "What?"

Leon smirked and nuzzled his head in the crook of Cloud's neck. "I love you…"

"That's what you woke me up for?" A growl was issued from Cloud's throat and he unhooked his arm over Leon's body and turned his back to Leon. Leon frowned and spanked Cloud's behind, making Cloud jumped up startled. "What was that for?!"

"It was because you didn't say you loved me back…"

"Alright I love you too! Damn! Now can I go to sleep?" Cloud rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"Nope…"Leon shook his head and sat up. "It's not like we're at home…we are at Sora's house…"

"I'm aware of that…" Cloud snapped and stood from the bed and looked around for his clothes. Leon tilted his head and watched his lover find his clothes and shrug them on. He smiled which was quite rare. _Oh I so do love him…_

Leon also got up and began to search for his clothes, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Leon turned his head and Cloud held his clothes in his other hand. "Here…"

"Thank you…"Leon turned and took his clothes from his lover's hand. He was about to turn his back to Cloud when Cloud cupped his chin and kissed him. Leon smirked and forced his tongue in Cloud's mouth. Cloud complied and opened his mouth to give entrance for Leon's tongue. Cloud moaned and he gripped Leon's hips and slowly pushed him up against the wall. Leon wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist and bucked his hips. Cloud gasped and shook his head breaking the kiss.

"Squall…we can't…not right now…"Cloud helped Leon stand up and frowned as Leon pouted in a way. Leon walked passed him and grabbed his clothes shrugging them on quickly and ran a hand through his hair. Passing Cloud, he huffed and opened the door and walked out.

Cloud stood there angst and sighed. _Squall… _Cloud walked out of the room and down the stairs and saw Leon glare at him from below the stairs and motioned for Cloud to be quiet. Cloud nodded and tip-toed down the stairs and gave Leon a questionable glance. Leon pointed to the living room and Cloud peered in. He smiled.

Riku and Sora were cuddled together, sleeping. Riku's arms were around Sora and Sora's head rest in the crook of Riku's neck. They both were lying down and the TV was on. They looked so peaceful together.

Leon glanced over to Cloud the same expression on his face as Cloud's. Cloud motioned for Leon and him to go find the kitchen.

The morning sun rays dawned on the two lovers that slept in the comfortable bed. The rays drifted through the blinds and Kairi awoke first. She yawned and gaped silently. Ansem was asleep beside her and his arm was draped over her body. As if reflex Ansem pulled her closer and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck where her collar was located. She closed her eyes again and bit her lip. Was he that bad of a person? Maybe he was just misunderstood…maybe he was a better person now…he was acting as if he really cared about her…it was actually quite nice.

__

Kairi…She heard the voice in her head and snapped open her eyes to look at her lover beside her. His eyes were open and he had a small plastered on his lips. _Is something wrong…?_

She shook her head and Ansem embraced her tighter and she snuggled up into him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person…

__

Kairi…today is the day…

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a hushed tone.

__

Today…you will make your decision…we will see if Sora or I am better for you…so get ready…

She glanced away and nodded obediently. "Okay…" She moved away from his warmth and his powerful embrace and stood naked to the world. She gathered up her clothes that Ansem threw aside and she began to put each article of clothing on, all the while Ansem's orange orbs watching her. She walked over toward her dresser and picked up her brush and started to comb her reddish-brown hair, since it was longer it took a little more time than when it was shorter and she put the brush down and walked over to her body-sized mirror. She tilted her head and pulled her shirt down only for it to pop back up again. People would call her a slut. She called herself beautiful. It was all in the way people thought.

"Are you done?" She turned toward Ansem and saw he was completely dressed and standing behind her.

"Yeah…" she replied and she watched as Ansem walked out her door and she followed. Her parents had died a long time ago when she was stuck waiting for Sora to come back from searching for Riku and King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts. So it wasn't a problem for Ansem to walk around in her house. She wondered what Ansem will show her…did Ansem know something she didn't know.

"Ansem…?"

"Yes?"

"Is…well…is there something you're not telling me?" Kairi asked and gazed at him. He smirked and shook his head. "Only time will tell Kairi…only time will tell…"

"Sora…"Riku gently nudged Sora gently and kissed his forehead. "Sora wake up…"

Sora groaned and slowly opened his aqua blue orbs, rubbing them with his hands. He looked like a little child still and Riku now knew that this was the innocent Sora…not the naughty Sora. It didn't matter he loved both sides.

"Riku…" Sora protested and began to close his eyes. Riku chastely kissed Sora's lips, instantly waking him up as his blue orbs snapped widen open. Sora moaned and gave into the kiss, gingerly wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and caressing the skin of his neck tenderly. Riku growled playfully and his eyes widened as he heard chuckling from outside. His eyes darted past Sora and peered over him to see Cloud and Leon watching them with grins on their faces. Riku smirked. _Well…if they want a show…then they'll get a show…_

Riku gripped Sora's hips and ran his hands down his boxers getting a yelp from Sora and two gaping men watching the scene. Sora leaned into Riku and grinded his hips into Riku's groin all the while not even noticing the two men that were wide eyed and gaping with interest. Riku continued to smirk and bucked his hips into Sora, getting a moan from him. Both were losing control and Sora broke the kiss and deeply inhaled. He heard chatter behind him and turned his head to see Leon and Cloud. "Whoa!" Sora jumped off of Riku and grinned rubbing the back of his head. "Hey guys! Awake already?"

Riku pouted and sighed. He wanted to give those noisy buttheads a show…oh well…

"Already awake? It's noon now…"Leon stated the obvious and Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh…" Sora shrugged it off and looked down at his barely clad self. He gulped and glanced at each person in the room. "I'm just going to go change…" He was still sore, but it wasn't that bad anymore and he walked with barely any pain passed the two observers and he ran up the stairs.

Riku crossed his arms and glared at the two men. "Now tell me why you two were spying on us…"

"We wanted to see if our guess was right…" Cloud stated and shot Riku an icy glare back. "And for your information…I was right…"

"Right on what?" Riku asked and Leon chuckled.

"On you two together…"Leon shrugged and smirked at Riku. "It seems you really love him…"

"Hell I do…" Riku snapped in a hushed tone. "I'll kill anyone who tries to stop us from getting together…I'm serious…" His tone was dangerous now and on the verge of evil. Cloud glanced away and nodded his head.

"We wouldn't stop you…"

Kairi and Ansem were now on the beach and the waves hit her bare feet softly. She still wondered what Ansem had planned. What would he show her? Only time would tell….

"Kairi…" Ansem placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him. His orange eyes smirked at her and she gazed into them with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Sora is coming…come with me…" Ansem gripped her arm gingerly and began to pull her behind some shrubs. They both bent down and her eyes glanced at the first thing that she noticed. Ruffled chestnut brown hair that and she peered more over the shrub to see Riku with him. Riku…how much she hated him. Her eyes became slits and she continued to watch.

Sora and Riku decided that they should spend some time at the beach. Leon and Cloud suggested that they should, but the two younger men knew what they wanted to do and Leon and Cloud wanted to do it alone. So they agreed and went to the beach. Riku sighed and stole a glance at his lover. Sora was gazing around; watching the sea gulls fly overhead and Riku thought it was quite cute. Everything about Sora was cute now a days.

"Hey Sora! Riku!" Both of the men turned and saw Selphie running toward them. She stopped in front of them and inhaled deeply. She straightened herself and smiled. "Hello you two! Long time no see eh?"

"Hey Selphie!" Sora grinned and smiled at his friend. "What's up?"

"Well I'm giving out invitations to the wedding!" She pulled out a envelope from her jean short's pocket and smiled as she handed it to Sora. "Here you go!" She pulled out another one and smiled turning to Riku. "And here's one for you too Riku!" Riku took it from her hands and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Sora tore open the envelope and read the invitation. He grinned and looked up at her. "So there will be free food?!"

"Just for you Sora!" Selphie giggled and Riku elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Be polite!" Riku scolded and Sora smiled.

"Yes mother."

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well we'll both be there Selphie."

"Alright! You and Kairi are going to be the head groom and bride's maid it's going to be so wonderful!" Her eyes lit up and she jumped for joy. "It's in three days, so be ready!"

"Okay…" Sora replied and stuffed the envelope in his pant's pocket. He would have to be with Kairi…and how would he tell her that his feelings for her were false and that he was in love with Riku…?

"Hey Sora…do you know where Kairi is? She hasn't answered any of my calls and I haven't seen her for the past three or so days…I'm getting worried."

"I don't know…"Sora glanced over toward Riku and bit his lip. "I hope she's okay…"

"Well I'm off to find her!" Selphie grinned and skipped off.

Riku stuffed the envelope in his pocket and crossed his arms. "I wonder where she is…"

"Yeah…that's really weird…"

"Hmmm…"

"What do you think?" Sora plopped down on the sand and sat Indian style. He motioned for Riku to sit next to him and Riku obeyed. Riku placed his arms around Sora and Sora leaned into his touch, leaning his body into Riku's. Sora leaned up and captured Riku's lips in a passionate kiss.

She gasped with shock and hurt. Kairi watched Sora lean into Riku and her heart twisted with remorse and hatred. Her heart twisted with rage and anger. All that time she waited and loved Sora…all those times she cried because Sora was hurt or Sora was sick or Sora was sad. All her time loving Sora was wasted! She wanted revenge! Bloody revenge…

"Now who do you pick?" Ansem whispered into her ear, softly and she turned to him an evil glint in her eyes.

"I want revenge…" she stated clearly, but in a hushed tone so the other two men would not hear her.

"Oh you'll have your revenge my dear…I'll give you that and more if you come with me…stay with me forever…"

"I'll do it…"

"Then let's get started…" Ansem grinned and embraced Kairi, both disappearing.

Kairi stood in front of Selphie's front door and fidgeted. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. _Here we go…_

She rang the door bell and waited. Moments later the door creaked open and Selphie stood in the door way and her eyes gleamed with happiness. She grinned and pulled Kairi in. "Kairi! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for more than two days! Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Kairi blinked and bit her lip. She hadn't been paying any attention to messages or anything. She was so wrapped up in her own business that she totally forgot about that kind of stuff. "I'm sorry I've been real busy…"

"Well that's alright!" She smiled sweetly which broke Kairi's heart for forgetting about her and Selphie began to walk away motioning for Kairi to follow. They stopped inside Selphie's kitchen where Tidus sat and ate a sandwich. He gulped his food that was in his mouth down and grinned at Kairi.

"Well long time no see!" Tidus put his sandwich on his plate and stood, ambling over toward Kairi and he embraced her, friendly. "Haven't gotten into trouble have we?"

"No!" Kairi smiled and punched Tidus lightly. In the old days when Sora and Riku were not around Tidus would help her with her problems. If it was something that happened in her family life or if Sora had gotten wounded or Sora wasn't paying any attention to her, she would run to Tidus and cry on his shoulder and he always had his arms open wide for her. He was like the brother she never had and when her parents died she went to Tidus since Sora and Riku were not around. She loved Tidus like a brother and he loved her like a sister.

Tidus unhooked his arms around her and shrugged. "Well you were always here to see me for some problem, baby sister and well…now your never here!" The use of her nickname that he dubbed her made her smile even wider.

"Hey you had problems too!" Kairi poked him in the stomach and then she looked over to Selphie which held an envelope in her hand. She handed it to Kairi and smiled.

"It's our wedding invitation…" She stated and she tilted her head, smiling. "I want you to be my head bridesmaid!"

Kairi gasped. "Really?! Oh I would love to!" Kairi practically jumped at the offer and hugged her friend tightly. "Oh thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

Riku and Sora finally went home. It must have been into the night, but both didn't care. They just wanted to get home and safely. The moon shone on both as they both ambled on toward Sora's house. It was a peaceful night and an even lovelier one for taking a walk. As they neared the house Sora stopped. Something had been plaguing his mind and he wanted it to go away. He saw the confused gaze Riku gaze him and Sora sighed. "Riku…we need to talk…"

"What's wrong?" Riku stopped and fully gazed at Sora.

"Riku…how are we going to tell everyone…that we're…together now?" Sora asked in a mousy voice, fidgetting.

"Why has this come across your mind now?" Riku asked his brow rose.

"Well…I've been thinking about it…and I'm just-"

"Are you saying we shouldn't be together?" Riku growled dangerously low and his sea-green orbs turned into slits.

"No! I just think we should approach this…carefully…I mean we do have to be careful…"

"Of what?! Why not just tell everyone and get it over with?" Riku snapped and crossed his arms.

"Riku…"

"You know what Sora…" Riku covered his face with his hand and began to rub his temples. "How about this…you think about what you want to do and I'll go with it…okay? I'm going to go home…I haven't been home in awhile and my parents must be worried…" He began to walk away, shaking his head and his fists were clenched.

"Riku! Don't walk away! Please don't go!" But Riku didn't listen and Sora fell to his knees as they turned to jelly. _Riku…_

Tears formed into Sora's eyes and he sighed trying to calm himself. He did not know why he was getting so worked up, but all he had to do was talk to Riku tomorrow simple as that! Sora stood and brushed himself off and walked toward his front door and opened it. He had always left it open except at night when he was asleep and he trudged up the stairs and opened the door into his room. He sighed and plopped down on his bed. It felt so empty without Riku and tears streamed down his face once again. Crying himself to sleep the night wore on.

The three days went by faster than Sora thought and everything was depressing. He hadn't talked to Riku because Riku did not come back to Sora and he wouldn't answer the phone. Sora didn't even have the courage to go over to his house and talk to him. His heart was broken and his mind was blank only the visions of Riku stayed in his mind. Sora and Tidus had already rented there tuxedos and Sora wondered what Riku would look like in a tuxedo today…that was…if Riku was going to be at the wedding, but Riku promised Selphie and Riku never went back on his promises. Sora wondered why Riku was mad at him…though he had a guess…Riku was right…all they had to do was tell everyone that they were together and that would have been the end of that.

It was all Sora's fault and he felt so weak and lonely without Riku.

The wedding was looking beautiful and everyone was preparing for it. It was going to start soon and the last minute preparations were in order. Sora glanced around the church and found people sitting on the benches, chatting amongst each other. Sora smiled. It would be a beautiful wedding.

Everything was decorated with white and blue and all around white flowers bloomed in glory at everything and everyone in the church. Sora glanced around trying to find Kairi and sighed. _Where was she?_

"Alright…today you'll start your revenge…" Ansem smirked at the beautiful girl in front of him dressed in a pink dress like all the bride's maids and she smiled back.

"I can't wait…" Kairi replied and captured his lips. She broke the kiss and smiled. "Wish me luck!"

"You wont need it." Ansem smiled and motioned her to go off. She complied and moved ambled over toward Sora.

"Hello Sora…" She smiled as Sora turned around to fully gaze at her startled.

"Hi Kairi! Where have you been?" Sora smiled at her and she smiled back. _Oh how your going to wish you loved me…_

"I've been busy that's all…" she smirked and shrugged. "Nothing big…"

"Oh…"

"So how's Riku?" She grinned as Sora tensed and she tilted her head an evil glint in her eyes.

"Riku?"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"I guess he's fine…" Sora shrugged and Kairi could see the pain he was trying to hide.

"I see…" She patted his shoulder and smiled again looking sweet and innocent. _How dumb you really are…_

"Well I guess I'll see him when he comes…"

"Yeah I guess you will…"

The wedding was starting and Riku rushed to be there. He haven't seen Sora and even for three days it had been to long. He missed his loving kisses and his smiles directed only at him. Riku knew now…he loved this man…forever he would and it was stupid that he hadn't talked to Sora or anything the past three days. He was scared. That question that Sora asked him had been haunting him too.

He was climbing up the church steps when all of a sudden he fell to his knees in excruciating pain. What was going on?

"Riku…"

He knew that voice and his head snapped up to see his long time enemy.His eyes widened and his gaze become a glare. _Ansem…_

"Bastard…you're supposed to be dead!"

"Ah well you are wrong…good night Riku…" Riku gasped and Ansem lifted up his hand and chanted a few words and Riku fell unconscious.

__

Where are you Riku?

Sora stood beside Tidus as they watched Selphie slowly amble over toward Tidus, her father with her. The wedding had already started and he was getting anxious to see him again. _Riku…_

She had finally gotten there and Selphie's father handed over Selphie to Tidus. Selphie and Tidus exchanged small smiles and Tidus took Selphie's hands in his and motioned for the preacher to begin.

"We are gathered here today to join Tidus and Selphie in holy matrimony."

The church was quiet and everyone stared at the two lovers as they stared into each other's eyes, nothing else in the world except them and their love. It was a beautiful site to behold, but Sora wished Riku was here to see it.

"Well let's get started!" The preacher was an old man and his balding head shined with a health glow as the sun's rays bounced off of it. Sora sighed and let out a twitch of a smile. He tried to think of the wedding, but could only think of Riku.

"Do you Selphie take Tidus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do." Selphie nodded and gave a big smile to Tidus which was smiling back at her.

"Do you Tidus take Selphie as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do!" Tidus grinned and resisted kissing Selphie right then and there. People in the church chuckled.

"Does anyone have any objections?" The preacher asked and gazed out into the crowd. When no one gave any objections the preacher smiled and nodded. "Then by the power invested in me than I pronounce you two man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tidus unveiled Selphie and gathered her up in his warm embrace and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. Everyone stood and clapped and they continued to kiss despite the crowds of people cheering them on.

"Hey you two get a room!" Wakka shouted and they both stopped, blushing.

Yes it was a beautiful wedding…

It's over! This took me awhile. Anyway I hope you enjoy it so REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	9. Twist and Turns

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or 'Simple and Clean'.

****

Author's Note: Okay everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and left you in suspense, but there will be some surprises and some twisted that will make you…well…you'll find out wont you?

****

Twist and Turns

__

Cold…so cold…It was dark as he opened his sea-green eyes and his heart pounded in his chest as memories became reality again. This place seemed so familiar and it scared him. The rapid pounding of his heart wasn't helping either and he tried to move his arms, but to no prevail. He felt the chains that tied him to the cold hard wall and he struggled to get out of the tight chain's grasp, even though he knew that would not help. _Sora…_

The darkness that surrounded him was the most dreadful thing he had gotten himself into in a long time and he remembered as if it were yesterday what had happened to him because he submitted himself to the darkness and its seductive ways. The power and the strength that one feels is quite seducing, but that power would always be the demise of a person and he shuddered to remember that memory.

__

It was cold…so cold that he knew he was still in the same place he was in for the past year. His hope was dwindling down to a tiny thread and he hated it. He wanted something, though he couldn't really put his finger on it. The battle in his head was total chaos and the pain seeping though it was getting annoying after awhile. But would staying in a dark abyss for a year make you annoyed with everything?

Sora…would he ever come or did he leave Riku for Kairi, the stupid girl that always controlled him. He sighed and shook his head. His present state was pathetic and Riku loathed himself for it. He was blinded for his stupidity for letting the darkness take control him and was away from Sora and the others and locked up in this stupid dark abyss. There was nothing but darkness and he had been lonely. He rubbed his temples and let out a long shaky sigh escape his throat, which led to a cold blast of smoke air emit into the air. There was nothing for Riku in this place worst than Hell and nothing to trip over so he was not worried over that simple matter that he was blind all he did was sit or walk around when his muscles ached from all the sitting he had down. There was no need to relieve him self because in this place it was as if time stopped and his body stopped with it. He was never hungry and quickly forgot the taste of food and there was no need for drink so he forgot that as well. All he remembered was Sora…that was all he needed to remember.

Did he love Sora? Maybe…that was all in how he thought about. The image of the fourteen year old was always in his mind…how he smiled or clumsily tripped over the most motionless things that no one else would ever trip over…how he pouted or how his muscles rippled in the sunlight as they dueled with their wooden swords. He didn't want to remember the horrible things that he did to Sora, but all he could do was hope for Sora to come rescue him.

His ears picked up some light footsteps in the distance and his heart welled up. Was it him?

Riku sat there patiently and waited to see-or rather hear- who was coming. Did somebody open the Door to the Light? This hell hole he was trapped in. Was he really getting out?

"RIKU!!" That voice…so familiar and yet so deep, but with that certain squeak like the person grew up, but stayed the same. Sora…

Riku felt a pair of warm arms embrace him and Riku shivered from the warm touch. It was so different and he loved it. He couldn't believe he forgot the feeling of warmth.

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked his warm breath on Riku's ear, making Riku shudder. He could only nod as Sora spoke to him and a blanket of security was wrapped around the chilled man.

"Riku can you talk?" Sora asked worriedly and Riku smirked.

"Of course I'm not that stupid!" He said in a hoarse voice, it had been a long time since he used his voice and he sensed Sora become startled, Sora's arms rewrapped around Riku's slender form.

"Riku…" He felt Sora's tears on his shirt and it soaked through his shirt and onto his chest. Riku smiled and tightened the embrace and sighed in his friend's hair.

"You can stop with the water works anytime now Sora…" He heard Sora sniffle and chuckle and Sora let go of Riku. Riku frowned as Sora's warmth was removed from his body. He wanted it back, but decided against it and let the other man go.

"Let me take the binding off your eyes Riku…" Sora touched Riku's hair and felt it until he untied the bandage from Riku's eyes. Sora gasped clutching the bandage in his hands. Riku…

Riku blinked a few times, but Sora knew Riku could not see. Something was wrong and tears sprung to Sora's eyes. "Riku…your eyes…"

"Yeah…I'm blinded because of my stupidity." He smiled his eyes were staring out into the distance, but not on anything exact and he heard Sora sniffle, wiping his tears away. "Riku…what can I do to make you see again…"

"Take me home…" Riku pleaded and Sora gripped his hand in his own, helping Riku stand. Sora noted Riku's appearance had changed, but it was clear he was the old Riku, Sora had once known and his heart welled up in his chest with happiness. **My dream has come turn…**

Riku smiled at the memory and closed his eyes, picturing it. When Sora took him home…the visions that he clearly saw were amazing and from time to time in the darkness, he couldn't see, but now because of Sora's love, Riku could definitely see again and Riku was grateful for the gift that Sora had given him. Thinking of Sora took his mind of the darkness and the questions that swarmed like a nest of angry bees. Where was he? Though it was remotely familiar it was still blurry in his mind. How long had he been here? He remembered Ansem taking him, but he was knocked out cold so he had no idea how he got here. All he knew was that he wanted Sora…like he wanted him so long ago.

Riku's eyes snapped open as he heard a door close and a pair of footsteps enter the room he supposed he was in. A smack was emitted onto Riku's cheek and Riku's head hung low as the pain stung his cheek and pervaded through his whole face. He knew who it was before the person even spoke out.

"Well my ex lapdog…how are you?" The chilling voice of Ansem filled the darkness and Riku glared at the orange cat like eyes that were staring at him with a hint of amusement. "It seems you are doing well…"

"Bastard…" Riku spat out into the darkness, but he knew he hit his target when he was smacked again.

"I wouldn't be too mean to me Riku…I hold your dear Sora's life in mine and my partner's hands.

"Partner?!" Riku growled. "Who would work for a bastard like you?!"

"None other than the one who will take Sora's heart and crush it to pieces…think boy…who do you- besides me- despise the most?"

Riku's eyes widened and he glanced up at the older man with a gaping face. "Kairi…"

"Yes…and what a good partner is…more ways than one…" He crackled evilly and Riku grimaced with disgust.

"You had sex with her?"

"No…I made love to her…and she loved every minute of it too…you should have heard her…screaming my name wanting more…"

"You sick-" Before Riku finished a screen popped up in front of him showing him Sora in the screen talking to Kairi. It looked like the wedding was over and everyone was at the reception. Kairi was talking to Sora and Sora was chuckling softly. It seemed he was enjoying himself without Riku and Riku felt his heart fall.

"See…Sora doesn't care about you…and now you finally trust someone with your love and it seems they don't love you back!" Ansem sneered with amusement.

"No…he does love me…he told me so…"

"Then why hasn't he come after you yet eh? It looks like he doesn't care to me…"

"Well then your blind you ass!" Riku snarled in the darkness and struggled to attack Ansem with everything he had, but he was smacked once again and that really steamed up Riku to the point of him acting like a raging animal. He knew Sora loved him…he had to…

Ansem sighed and shot Riku an annoyed look, as he smacked Riku one more time, knocking him unconscious. "In time Riku…you will be in the darkness once again…forever out of my way…"

"Sora? Hey are you still there?" Kairi was waving her hand in front of Sora's face and Sora blinked back to reality. He felt something was wrong…something in his gut and in his heart told him something was very wrong.

"Sora you big goof ball are you even listening to me?" Kairi giggled and poked Sora. She was going to lure Sora into her trap; everything was going as planned and all thanks to Ansem. Oh how she loved him…

"Yeah I'm listening!" Sora smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "What was it you were saying now?"

Kairi let out an exasperated sigh and smiled sweetly after. "I wanted to know if you were free tonight…"

"Why?" He asked his brow rose. _What a weird question…_

"Because I want you to meet someone after this is over!" She giggled again and tilted her head cutely. "Please? He's really sweet…"

"Sure…whatever Kairi…" Sora cast his head down and sighed. Riku didn't come and Sora was saddened by this. He wanted to talk to Riku so he could settle everything and they could get back together. It was that simple right?

"Great!" She squealed and embraced him. "Thank you Sora!"

Sora nodded his head and shrugged. "It's not a big deal…it's not like I have anything better to do…" Something told him that he should forget Kairi and look for Riku, but something else told him that Riku didn't love him anymore and that it would only be a waste of time. Deciding he would talk to Riku tomorrow he would go see this mysterious person that she wanted him to see so badly, but in the back of his mind…something was telling him this was all wrong.

"Sora! Kairi! Guys over here!" Selphie was calling the two toward her and Tidus who sat beside each other holding hands. Sora smiled and walked with Kairi over to the two. Sora still never even said anything to them after the ceremony and felt bad.

"Hey Selphie, congrats!" He smiled and went to go hug the bride. She smiled and hugged him back and they let each other go and Sora went back toward Kairi and shook Tidus' hand. "Congrats man…"

"Thank you!" Tidus grinned and nodded. "I can't believe I'm finally with the girl of my dreams…it feels wonderful to know I have her forever."

"I'm glad you two are together finally! It was a beautiful wedding and both of you are perfect together!" Sora commented and smiled.

"Thank you again, but what I'm wondering where Riku is…have you seen him?"

"No…but I need to talk to him…" Sora said in a whispered tone, bowing his head down. Tidus put his hand on Sora's shoulder and Sora snapped his head up, seeing Tidus smile, softly.

"Don't let him get away…" He said in a quiet voice and patted him on the shoulder. "I know you love him…"

"What?!" Sora said worriedly and took a step back. "How could you have known?!"

"I've known for awhile…it's quite obvious…the way you light up and the way you look at him…he does the same to you as well."

"But…I didn't know it was so obvious…"

"It wasn't…" Tidus reassured him and chuckled. "It was actually challenging to figure it out, but seeing you two together all the time and the way you two always acted toward each other was the answer."

"You're not disgusted or anything?" Sora asked his brow rose.

"Nah…it's not disgusting it's called love, my friend!" Tidus grinned again and smack Sora, lightly on the shoulder. "Love comes in all shapes, sizes and forms…it's just hard to find now a days…I'm just happy you found it with a wonderful person that loves you back!"

Sora smiled softly and replied with a "Yeah…I guess your right."

"I'm always right!" Tidus commented and smirked boastingly. "Now Wakka owes me twenty-five bucks…"

"Why?"

"Because I was right about you and Riku…"

"TIDUS!"

It's over! Yes…I know a shorter chapter, but get over it! Now REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	10. Trapped

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine or the song 'Simple and Clean' though this is my fan fiction.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Alright I'm working on this fan fiction before my other stories because I've had some ideas for this story so review! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

****

Trapped

"Sora, are you ready to go?" Sora turned from Tidus and looked over to Kairi with her sweet smile. Sora sighed glaring back at Tidus which had a wide grin set upon his face and watched as Tidus motioned for Wakka to come to him. Sora shook his head and turned back to Kairi letting a fake smile graze his lips.

"Yeah I'm ready…" He began to follow her as he waved Tidus and Selphie good bye. Quickly, he hurried out with Kairi not wanting to be there when Tidus spilled the news to Wakka about this whole 'Riku and him' thing going on. He felt a little embarrassed by the whole thing, but then the conversation that he and Riku had a while ago popped up inside his head. Tears began to burn his eyes. _They didn't care…he was right…_

He let out a long shaky sigh and scratched the back of his head. _I have to go find him…_

"Kairi…maybe I should go home…" Sora said his voice hushed. He glanced over toward her and saw she tensed up and stopped in her tracks. His brow rose. _What's up with her?_

"Sora…please you got to meet my friend!" Kairi turned to him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Sora was quite taken back and gulped. His mind told him to just forget Riku and go with Kairi, but in his heart he wanted so badly to go find Riku. What was he suppose to do?

"Kairi…I-"

"Please Sora…?" Her big eyes were looking at him so innocently and with a glint of sadness, pleading for him to go with her. He sighed and shook his head.

"Okay…" _I'll only go for a few minutes and then I'll go talk to Riku._

So they began walking and it was pretty dark out now. The stars were twinkling in the darkened sky and the moon was shining brightly. It was quite beautiful as he gazed up at the stars as he walked. He stopped as he bumped into Kairi and looked down. They were on the beach and his brow rose. _Where is this guy?_

Suddenly, something grabbed at Sora and he began to struggle as he tried to get out of the person's grasp. The person wrapped one arm around his waist and the other held his arms. Sora kicked back his leg and felt the person grunt in response. Sora felt the person let go and Sora turned to see a man with long white hair and orange cat-like eyes. He froze and took a step back. _Ansem…_

Ansem was almost doubled over, but held his composure and straightened up. He glared furiously at Sora and Sora flinched. His insides were frozen and his heart was beating and he was afraid it wouldn't beat anytime soon. A cold chill ran up his spine and he shuddered in response. "I thought you were…dead!" Sora took a few steps back and turned to run when dark energy surrounded him and tied around him like a ring of darkness. Sora struggled to get free, but to no prevail and he hung his head low. A low chuckle was issued from the evil man in front of him and Sora glared up at him. "What's your problem…?"

"It's funny how you give up so easily…" Ansem sneered and grinned, his eyes having an amused glint. "Don't you ask yourself…where your friends are? Why aren't they helping you?"

"Kairi…" Sora turned his head to see the girl looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Kairi please help me!"

"Not this time Sora…you got yourself in this mess…you can get yourself out!" She screamed at him and ambled over to Ansem. Ansem's arm went around her and Sora grimaced with disgust.

"That's my girl…"Ansem bent his head down and kissed Kairi on the lips. Kairi moaned into the kiss and Sora had to turn away. _What is going on?! Kairi and Ansem are together? _His fist clenched in frustration and he growled.

"Will you two stop the damn kissing and tell me what is going on?!" Sora practically screamed out and they broke their kiss. Ansem turned his head toward Sora, a smirk set on his lips.

"Jealous are we?" Sora gritted his teeth and struggled to break free.

"Never would I be jealous, you stupid bastard!" Suddenly the ring of darkness around Sora squeezed tighter around him and Sora gasped for air as it squeezed his lungs together.

"Why don't we have some fun eh?" Ansem whispered to Kairi as Sora passed out.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Ugh…" Groaning, Riku opened his eyes and met the darkness once again. He sighed and felt the pain surge through his head. "Where am I?"

"You'll be leaving soon…" Came a feminine voice and Riku's eyes widened in response. Suddenly a light came on; Riku closed his eyes from the sudden brightness. He opened them back slowly and looked around the room to see a woman with brunette and reddish hair and eyes that smirked at him evilly. She wore a tight leather jacket with the zipper down to show too much cleavage and it stopped at her midriff to show her slender hips. She also wore black leather pants that went a little lower than her hips to her tail bone. Her black boots shone from the light and her hands were on her exposed hips. She tilted her head innocently, but she still had that evil smirk plastered on her face. "Hello Riku…it's so nice to see you again…"

"Kairi…" Riku spat and growled lowly. "What do you want?"

"Oh I just wanted to let you know of something special coming up!" She said cheerfully, which was quite eccentric in this situation, but her smirk was still there.

Riku waited for her to tell him when a screen popped up in midair. It showed Sora and Ansem conversing with each other and Sora had a blank look in his eyes. Ansem was chuckling and grinning merrily.

"Ansem is telling Sora about our new plan…"

"And what is that?" Riku growled, lowly once more.

"Sora and I are getting married…"

Riku's froze and a chill trailed up Riku's spine. He was breathing heavily now and tears threatened to burn his eyes. "You're lying!" Riku screamed in frustration and struggled to get free. He wanted to kill the bitch so bad. He wanted to ring her neck and watch as she screamed in pain.

"Oh…you only wish I was…" Kairi's smirk grew into a grin. "I'm so sorry Riku…" She said sarcastically as she puckered her bottom lip out. "I know how much you love Sora, but it's just not meant to be!" She then clasped her hands together and giggled. He practically gagged. His eyes narrowed to slits at the little game she was playing and he growled.

"You'll regret this Kairi…"He threatened and she once again giggled, her eyes shone with amusement as she gazed at him, as if making fun of him.

"You don't get it do you Riku?" She asked darkly. "I don't like you…in fact I've never liked you!" She began to have a giggling fit and his eyes twitched in response. She was so annoying!

"Riku…you are so naïve! When I first came to the islands I wanted to get rid of you so badly!" She sighed and stopped giggling becoming totally serious. "You were always in the way! Every time I tried to get close to Sora, it was as if you were wanting to impress me! So I always asked him to join in on the games I played with the kids on Destiny Island and I would never invite you, but Sora always insisted so I gave in."

"Then I as we got older we began to build the raft and I asked Sora to go with me…I didn't want you! You were always in my way damn it and I hate you for it!" She was practically screaming now and her fists were clenched at her sides. "But then I lost my heart and when I was in the darkness, I said to myself 'I will get Riku! I swear!'" She sighed and looked away, her shoulders slumped. "But that's all in the past…and now you will suffer…"

"What about Ansem?! " Riku snarled and once again struggled to get free. "I thought you loved him, eh?"

"Oh I do…this is for revenge. I know Sora doesn't care about me…so why should he live after we get married…or…you for that matter?" She laughed wickedly and Riku shook with fury.

"Bitch…"

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully. "Oh Riku I can't wait for you to see the wedding!" She grinned and turned her back to him. "That's the last thing you'll get to see…" She began to walk away and she exited the room, shutting the lights off and closed the door behind her.

His heart twisted with fury and loss. He couldn't do anything…there was nothing he could do and that pained him the most. If he could just break away the chains, maybe he would have a chance, but how?

He was trapped and he didn't know how to get out, but he needed to find a way.

Before it was too late…

That's a short chapter for ya'll. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	11. The Plans begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: Please read the after note of the story, you know the things I write after the story, the little notes. Anyway read that and that's it. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

The Plans begin

It was only a matter of time. Soon Sora and her would get married and then Ansem would end his life and she would live happily ever after with Ansem. She rubbed her hands together evilly. Her whole life felt like a game and now…the game would end with a happy ending on her part. 

"Kairi…?" She turned to see Ansem with a grim expression on his features. It puzzled her for a few moments, but she shook it off. She smiled to cheer him up and tilted her head in a cute way.

"Yes Ansem?" She said in a loving voice.

He seemed to be glaring at her as she used that tone of voice and she regretted it as a hand came to seize her around her neck. Her eyes widened and she coughed, feeling her lungs feel empty with much needed oxygen. "Ansem?" She chocked.

"You told him didn't you?!" He got up into her face and she flinched. What was he talking about?

"What?" She continued to chock and he let go of her as she rubbed her neck, gingerly. She was taking in big gulps of breath as if she ran a long race and she looked up at him with a confused gaze.

"Riku knows about the wedding doesn't he?" Ansem asked dangerously low. Kairi gulped and nodded slowly, flinching as she did. She felt Ansem growl and she whimpered ready for another neck gripping, life chocking event, but after a few moments she blinked and looked up at Ansem to see him shaking his head at her with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"I have tamed you so well…you show so much fear for me…" He chuckled darkly and her mind began to reel with questions. This man was on an emotional roller coaster it seemed like. "Why have you told Riku?" Ansem asked and Kairi blinked.

"I thought it was okay to do so Ansem…"

"Master." He corrected and she snapped her head up to look at him again.

"Master?"

"I've seemed to be too lenient on you my dear and that is going to stop right now…" He fingered her cheek, gingerly. "But let me say you're a beautiful slave…more beautiful than my cousin's beautiful fiancé. You two shall meet during the wedding and I shall invite some other friends of Sora and Riku…it shall be an interesting wedding, my dear." He chuckled and ran his fingers over her lips and he felt her shudder under his touch. He bent down and kissed her trembling lips. "You are an interesting person Kairi."

She kept silent for the fear of saying something wrong in front of him. He sensed that and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You are not in trouble princess; I just simply wished to tell him on my own. Now get ready…it will be time soon." He stole one quicker kiss and smirked as she cast her gaze down to the floor and listened to his heavy footsteps as he left her. Was she right about this whole thing?

He watched his lover sleep in a peaceful slumber, his golden locks of hair that was sticking up every which way was sticking to his forehead from the sweat and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked so child-like while he slept, but his thoughts ran back to his first encounter with Cloud.

"Squall hurry up!" A feminine voice spoke cheerfully as he looked over to his shoulder to give her a rare smile. A twinkle in his eyes as he gazed upon his lovely wild spirit he was so lucky to love and be loved by. He shook his head with a little grin and shrugged his leather jacket on, painfully slow just to annoy his girlfriend. He heard her huff and he expected the smack to the back of his head as he turned and wrapped an arm around her waist. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and breathed deeply. She smelt like Sakura blossoms and that was one of his favorite smells besides the smell of the sea because that flower smell reminded him of her and how lucky he was that she came into his life. He nuzzled her neck and heard her harmonious giggle. He kissed her neck and lifted his head to lean his forehead against her own. They gazed into each other's eyes and both smiled. His usually cold blue eyes gazed into her warm brown ones and she pecked a kiss on his lips. He smirked and pulled away from her.

"I guess we can go now…" He suddenly played his mister-tough-guy act and he motioned for her to follow. They were going to the beach. One of Squall's favorite places. So taking her hand they decided to walk to the beach since it was only a few block from his house. That was the beauty of having a house by the sea.

A few people were lying on their towels that lay in the sand, as the sun they basked in the warm sun's rays. Rinoa squeezed his hand and he gave a little squeeze back and they trudged down a sloop of sand.

"You're so silly Squall!" Rinoa nudged him with a bare shoulder and smiled. "Why are you wearing leather when it's so hot?"

"I happen to like my clothing thank you…" His brow rose and he nudged her back. "What about you, miss-I'm-barely-in-clothes!"

She huffed at him and looked down at her blue bikini. "You don't seem to complain about it when I put it on in front of you!"

He shrugged. "Maybe because you didn't make fun of my clothes at the time."

"Oh you're so hopeless!" She giggled and punched him lightly in the arm. Suddenly his shoulder bumped into something and he glanced away to say sorry when he was looking at a man with blond locks of spiky hair that seemed to go everywhere. He had a blue sweater on and blue pants with black boots. It seemed this man didn't care about the hot weather either as his brow rose as well.

"Sorry…" Squall said and Rinoa squealed. "Aerith!"

Another squeal was issued. "Rinoa! Hi!"

A woman with long brown chestnut hair and big hazel eyes, she had a pink bikini on and the two women hugged each other, while Squall glanced over at the blond man to see him staring fondly at the chestnut women seemed to be named Aerith. Squall turned back to look at Rinoa and the two women were chatting up a storm. Squall shook his head and sighed. This could take a while.

So he waited and waited…and waited some more and when the two wouldn't let up he turned to the blond man that was staring down at his boots and began to make conversation. "So…"

"So…" The man repeated and nodded his head slowly as if pondering on what to say next. "Our girlfriends seem to know each other."

"Yeah…" Squall nodded his head slowly too and held out his hand. "I'm Squall."

"Cloud." Cloud gripped Squall's hand in a friendly handshake. The grunted and nodded and let go of each others hands.

"It's a nice day…" Cloud said after a long pause. "The beach is beautiful."

"Yeah…" Squall nodded and shrugged. "I guess it is…"

Cloud nodded in approval and turned to see Aerith and Rinoa done chatting and Aerith came to Cloud's side and embraced his arm.

"Well we must be going." Aerith said to Rinoa and she ushered Cloud away as he waved good bye to the others.

"How did you know her?" Squall asked after they began walking again to the shore.

"I use to go to school with her and we were roommates at one time." Rinoa explained as she gripped his hand in her own and waved her hand around as she spoke. As people would say it 'Talking with her hand'. "How about we go out to eat tonight with Aerith and her boyfriend?"

"That sounds great." Squall said and they arrived on the shore.

After all that, time went by and many things began to change. The way they felt about each other and their girlfriend's attitudes. Then it just happened and both became lovers. No doubt about it.

He shook his head and returned to reality as he felt Cloud stir and he gazed down at his lover as he got up on one elbow and smiled. _I'm so glad that I found him. _He ran a hand though his lover's blond locks and let a faint smile graze his lips. _Yes…I have truly found love…_

Cloud stirred once again and Leon smiled as he lay his head down on his pillow and fake sleep. He felt Cloud prop up on his elbow and turned his back to him. He felt Cloud's hand on his back and he sighed as if asleep.

"Squall…" Cloud rubbed Leon's back gingerly and Leon groaned as if asleep. "Squall wake up…"

"What?" Leon asked mentally smiling. He turned to look at Cloud and was met with warm lips grazing his own lips. Leon's brow rose and he felt Cloud smile. "What was that for?" He asked after Cloud broke the kiss.

"Just because I love you." Cloud whispered and winked. "It's been quiet lately hasn't it?"

"Yes it has…" Leon concurred and propped himself on his elbow as well. "I wonder where Sora and Riku are…"

"Hmmm…" Cloud thought and laid his head back down, crossing his arms against his chest. "Let's go see if they're home."

"Sounds good." Leon nodded and he jumped out of bed and grabbed his leather pants. He felt Cloud press up behind him and he smirked. "May I help you Cloudy?"

"Hmm…" He felt Cloud's warm breath against his ear and Leon smirked in content. "I want you…"

"Oh you do?" Leon tilted his head and glanced back at him. "Well maybe after we find Sora and Riku than I'll help you with that problem."

"But Squall…" Cloud practically whined and Leon stopped him with hand, shaking his head.

"It's not our house…let's look for them."

"Okay…" Cloud was practically pouting which was quite cute in Leon's perspective.

They looked everywhere in the house and still no Sora or Riku. Cloud frowned and thought of where they could possibly be. Leon on the other hand found a clue.

"Look Cloud…it's an invitation…" Leon opened the letter and skimmed through the invite. "Cloud…it says Kairi and Sora are getting married…"

"What?! Let me see!" Cloud snatched it out of his lover's hand and read through it. His features became grim and he shook his head. "Something is wrong…"

"Yeah…Sora and Riku are supposed to be in love." He leaned up against the wall and bowed his head in deep thought.

"Squall…this was addressed to us…" Cloud pointed to both of their names and glared at it. "This is not Sora's hand writing. Look it has a heartless stamp on it." Leon looked over Cloud's shoulder and saw the very tiny stamp that was shaped into a small heartless. Leon frowned and shook his head. "Well whoever wants us to come must really want to see us. How about we go?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah that sounds good."

It was almost time and he was beginning to dread it. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't even have a choice in the matter. He wondered where Riku was.

Was he in as much pain and suffering as he was? Probably because Ansem was telling him that Riku was being tortured and was going to be at the wedding. He loathed Ansem with every breath he took, but he tried to control himself and tell himself everything was going to be okay and that nothing bad would happen. Well…that is until he heard the last part of the plan.

He was going to die and nothing probably could change that. Ansem had taken his key blade and probably Riku's too, but how would it help now? Nothing could help.

Some civilized heartless were getting him ready and he gazed at his reflection in the darkened mirror. He was pale and he had bags under his eyes. The walls around his heart were slowly breaking and he felt himself weaken. Ansem was doing this to him and he loathed the man even more. Suddenly, his reflection changed into something ugly and horrible. It was an eviler image of Sora and the evil Sora's eyes glowed with a crimson red color. His hair stood on ends and his face was shriveled and wrinkled. That was what the darkness would do to him and he suddenly became frightened.

"You are finally ready! Let's get this show on the road!" He heard Ansem's evil laugh echo away as Sora lifted his chin up. _I'm not afraid…_

It was a dark wedding. Black roses were in bundles in random places and there was a black carpet for the bride to walk on. The light was dimmed low and a many black candles burned to give off light. The benches were a dark wooden color and candles hung floating in the air. Riku was chained to the side of the evil church and would have a really good view when the wedding started. Everything was scaring him. If only he had Sora…the darkness wouldn't scare him as much, but he didn't show any of his fears and kept it bottled up inside afraid that if he did show anything, something terrible would happen.

Two Large heartless stood, guarding him and he looked to each of them. They were both fat and black and ugly with a heart symbol on their bellies. He watched as people were filling in the seats. He could remember some of them like Captain Hook and a few others, but everyone else was a total mystery. Until he saw Leon and Cloud that is.

"Oh look Rinoa!" A chestnut haired woman in a long black dress pointed to Leon. "It's your old boyfriend! He's so cute!" She was talking to a woman with shoulder length black hair with orange highlights in the front. She wore a long black dress as well and she giggled as she gazed upon her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh he has gotten cuter!" She turned around to look at her fiancé that was glaring at her with his arms crossed. "Oh Seifer! Don't be jealous…at least not of him!" She giggled and smirked. "He's not as cute as you!"

This made her fiancé, a blond man wearing a black trench coat with red crosses on the sleeves, smirk and put an arm around her. "Yeah I am pretty sexy."

"What about your old boyfriend Aerith?" Rinoa said as she looked at her friend's ex-boyfriend, standing by her ex all innocent like. "He's really hot."

"I know." Aerith squealed and turned to her fiancé and smiled. "But Sephy is much better."

Sephiroth grunted and flipped his long silvery locks to the side. He eyed Cloud with an evil smirk and felt his anger rise. "I want to run my blade through him…"

"Maybe after the wedding dear, Kairi and Sora are getting married!"

"I heard that Kairi was just going to kill Sora after to have Ansem."

"Why is Ansem even alive anyway?"

Rinoa shrugged and sighed. "Don't know, but whatever happens can happen."

"Yeah I guess so. Though we should invite our exes to sit with us!" Aerith smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. "What to have some fun?"

"Sure…"

"Oh Cloud!" Aerith called out.

Cloud heard his name and turned to see Aerith and Rinoa waving both him and Leon over. Cloud elbowed Leon and Leon turned to have his insides twist. There was Rinoa calling him on…and there was her bastard…Seifer.

Cloud was having the same thoughts, but only about Aerith and Sephiroth. His heart was racing and his breathing became labored. Leon ushered him away as he heard church bells chiming.

The Wedding was starting…

Okay I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've had many things to do and I'm writing a Kingdom Hearts Christmas story. It's a one shot and it should be good. Hopefully you readers will like it. It's about Sora and Riku! And also everyone else, but mostly Sora, Riku, Cloud and Leon. I'm going to throw in Sephiroth (because I think he's hot) and anyone else I want to. Well…REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! (Quick note- My media miner account was deleted so I had to put the chapters up again. I added and edited some things, but it wont change the story at all. I wont be updating for awhile because I have exams to study for. Thanks!)


	12. A Twisted Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I just want to say a few words and then you all can read the story. I'm getting a little discouraged because I don't think anyone liked the last chapter and I just want to know if it was good or not. I haven't gotten any reviews after I put the last chapter up and I was wondering if you readers don't like this story now and if this is true, I just want to apologize sincerely and that I promise to make these two last chapters the best I've ever written. Now with that said, thank you for reading and enjoy the second to last chapter of 'Simple and Clean'.

****

A Twisted Wedding

The organ began to play its murderous wedding tune. He would surely die….

Sora felt his heart pounding and his eyes become teary, knowing that Riku was watching and he was to die. It wasn't that he was scared of death, no he could live being dead, but he would be leaving Riku and that was one thing he would never want to give up. He felt the eyes of everyone and their cruel smirks. He wouldn't dare look into the crowd; all he would look at was Riku, who was chained opposite from him feet away with a tortured look in his green orbs. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. Suddenly, he felt Ansem's hand on his back and he wanted to scream and lash out, but he knew Ansem could feel this because he told Sora that if he even tried to run…

Riku would die…in front of his very eyes. Twisted and mauled, bloody and glassy eyed. Sora could picture it and he shivered, slightly. Why couldn't the world leave Riku and him alone? Just for awhile…

"Your friends are here…" Ansem bent down and whispered into Sora's ear, a devious smirk plastered on his lips. "They're going to have fun as well…isn't this so appeasing?"

Sora didn't answer and that made Ansem furious which resulted in a painful shock through his whole body. Sora grimaced in pain and tried to hold himself up, but Ansem stopped and Sora straightened up.

"She's coming…"

The words he was dreading…they had come.

The traditional wedding tune began to play, but with a harsher tone and Kairi smiled looking straight at Sora with fiery hatred in her big blue eyes. His fist balled up and he took in a deep breath. _Why is this happening to me? WHY! _His rage…he wanted to hurt someone…anyone…

Riku hated to be the onlooker. Rage was burning up inside as he watched the stupid bitch prance all cheerfully toward Sora with her long black wedding dress. He wanted to kill her…kill all of them! He wanted to take Sora and hide him from all of them and act like a savage animal if they tried to even get near him. He felt his body shake and he willed himself not to snarl in rage. His breath quickened and his eyes narrowed to mere slits as she neared closer and closer…until he burst.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and he glared at the crowd who was giving him, knowing cruel looks.

"Cloud…we have to do something…" Leon stood up, Cloud not far after and they began to start toward Sora and Riku, when they felt arms around their forms, and they began to thrash around, trying to get out of whoever had a grip on them.

"You better stop, Cloud…" Cloud quickly tensed and looked up to see glowing green orbs, smirking down on him. Cloud's eyes widened and he felt Sephiroth's sword, Masamune rested on his neck, ready to slit his throat open any minute. "Aren't you so glad to see me?"

Leon growled and tried to get to Cloud until a gunblade pointed at his throat as well. "Hello Squall…" Leon closed his eyes and wished himself away, but he knew he was still in that exact spot, in his enemy's arms. He gulped and wouldn't dare look up into the eyes of Seifer. "Don't you want to hear about your girlfriend…Rinoa is such a good f-"

"Shut up…" Leon growled and Seifer smirked as he cocked the gunblade and Leon tensed up.

"Not another move Leonhart…" Seifer threatened and Leon obeyed, but loathing every minute of it. His heart was racing and he wanted to just kill the bastard. He glared at everyone that his eyes came in contact with. "Damn it…"

"That's right, Squall…" Seifer breathed in his ear. "Isn't life so much fun? Don't you wish I could just pull the trigger and kill you? You want that don't you?"

"No…" Leon whispered, furiously. "I don't want to die…"

"Well, it seems you have no choice…" Seifer chuckled in his ear and continued, "After the wedding, I can do anything I want with you…Ansem's orders…"

"So you work for him?" Leon felt Seifer shrug and he knew Seifer was smirking all-the-while. "You could say that…"

"How are you Cloud…?" Chuckling in his ear, made Cloud glared up at his long time enemy and frowned, not answering the question.

"Hmm…quiet as ever, I see…" Sephiroth smirked and Cloud shuddered as those piercing glowing green eyes bore into him as if he were fresh meat.

"Look the wedding is continuing…" Cloud blinked and watched as Kairi was to altar and all he could think was, _I'm so sorry…Sora…_

"Hello Sora…" Well here was the vixen herself. Sora glared at Kairi and Kairi smirked at him back. "You look wonderful…"

Sora wanted to tell her she was a slut and a traitorous bitch, but kept it to himself. He didn't want to get shocked again. Sora's eyes went past Kairi and he gazed at the seething Riku, behind Kairi. Riku was gazing daggers at Kairi and all Sora wanted to do was get Riku out of those chains…

"Riku…"

"Riku! Riku! Riku! That's all you ever would talk about! Riku this and Riku that! SHUT UP! NOW IT'S ABOUT ME! ME!" Sora flinched when his gaze was directed to Kairi and he watched as her face became flushed with anger. "Now…" She lifted her chin up; signifying that she was okay and her face became its original color again. "Let's continue please…"

"Alright, keep your shirt on…please only Ansem would want to see that, horny as that guy is." Out of the darkness, appeared Hades of the Underworld. He ran a long blue hand through his blue flames of hair and smirked at everyone. "Well, now why so gloomy Sora? Aren't you having the time of your pathetic life? Well…no worries." Hades chuckled and Sora's brow rose. "Because your soul will be mine soon enough…" He rubbed his hands together and chuckled.

"Now let's get this party started!" Hades dramatically rose his arms in the air and waited for the applause that did not come. "Well…tough crowd tonight…" Hades glared at everyone and frowned. "I can't wait to have all of your souls…geez…" He turned away and put his head in his hands. "I don't think I can go on…"

"Will you just hurry up…?" Ansem hissed and Hades turned to glare at Ansem.

"And who are YOU to order me around, my maniac friend!" Hades pointed at Ansem and the silver haired man, rolled his eyes out of sheer annoyance.

"If you don't hurry up, then I swear I won't get you Hercules and-"

"Okay! Okay! Don't get your underwear in a bunch…" He turned and mumbled. "Not like you couldn't do that yourself…" He cleared his throat and turned to face everyone again, and with a flick of his hand a big black book appeared out of thin air and then with another flick, thin black eye glasses appeared and he placed them on the bridge of his nose, while he looked down to read the books contents.

"Alright…" He closed the book and it disappeared. "Let's cut to the chase because I'm eager to get Sora and Riku's souls, and we all want to go home happy am I right?" He rolled his eyes as no one responded and shook his head. "Party poopers…"

Sora sighed and knew it was the end. Even if he did manage to escape, he couldn't fight all these villains in here alone, free Riku and he wouldn't dare look to see who he had to fight in the crowd, but he knew Leon and Cloud were here because of Ansem…he knew everything was hopeless.

"Now…" Hades waved his hand in the air and Sora rolled his eyes. He was such a Drama King…or Queen. "Sora we all know you accept Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife for the short time you have and we know Kairi accepts as well, SO you may now die in peace or…" Hades chuckled. "In pieces…"

Riku growled and tried to fight his way through the chains focusing his energy and he felt the darkness well up inside of his slender body. His body shook for this reason and Riku suddenly felt very cold as if he was already dead. He knew that he was not dead, but only being overwhelmed in the darkness and he felt himself change.

Everyone turned their attention on Riku, unaware of the darkness that seized through his entire body. A black energy orb suddenly completely covered Riku so he was out of sight and Sora's heart began to pound. What was happening?

The air seemed to grow painfully intense and ever-so-slowly, the black energy orb completely dispersed and it left a changed Riku behind.

He was gulping for air and his eyes were closed as his right hand clutched his chest. He was wearing the attire, Sora remembered, when he was taken over by the darkness, and Riku's keyblade lay in his left hand. A frightening sword lay in front of Riku and Sora gasped at the new feature he came to see.

Raven black wings jutted out of Riku's body as Riku gave a shrilling gurgling scream. They were huge and they spread out, and as if they had a mind of their own, they began to flap. Riku began to slowly grab the sword in front of him and he descended into the air. Free from the chains that bond him and his piercing green gaze was on one person only…

Kairi…

Sora stole a glance toward Kairi and saw pure fear in her features as she gazed into Riku's cold glowing green eyes. She turned to run, but was quickly chased after by the flying Riku and Riku blinded by fury attempted to stab her with either the keyblade or the sword. Kairi let out an ear-shattering scream and everyone ducked their heads, as Riku flew past, letting out his own scream of rage. Sora took this chance to run after Riku and to get away from everyone and that chance was taken…until something grabbed Sora by the arm. He turned to face a very enraged Ansem that looked like he was ready to commit murder. And as he looked into those orange eyes of fury…

He knew he was on the 'First to Kill' list…

"Where do you think YOU'RE GOING!" He spat enraged and Sora glared at the tall silver-haired man, he arched his leg back and with as much energy as he could muster, swung it right in between the older man's legs, making Ansem bend over in pain.

"RIKU!" Sora rushed past the crowd and followed Riku, running as fast as he could. He heard another intense scream that seemed to be Riku and he followed the sound, weaving through hallways and wondering how big this place really was.

-

Taking his chance to escape as Sephiroth looked back to see Sora running off, Cloud kicked his leg back and felt Sephiroth loosen his grip as Cloud wiggled away, as this was being done, Leon did the same thing and they both looked at each other, running after Sora and Riku.

They could hear footsteps following them and both knew their enemies where coming and if they caught them…it would be the end of both of them.

"That was close…" Leon whispered as they continued running, not really caring where they were going as long as they were away.

Cloud motioned for Leon to be silent and Leon complied, listening for any sound as to where Sora or Riku were at. Cloud's head perked up and he grabbed Leon's hand. "Come on…"

-

He watched her run with overwhelming rage and amusement. Seeing, her run for her life and dodging his sword and keyblade was making his miserable day, a happy one. He continued to chase her for the thrill of it and watched her almost trip in her wedding dress as she grabbed fistfuls of dress in her hands, screaming as she ran. He knew she was slowing down and that was when he was going to attack.

His heart began to pound as he grinned with excitement. He felt cold again as when he first changed and shivered as his wings flapped over him. He felt a sharp pain in in his mouth and he grimaced in pain as his tongue ran over razor sharp fangs. Feeling them sprout and grow past a little past his bottom lip, he sigh in relief as the pain suddenly diminished completely. His eyes widened. He knew what was happening…the darkness was slowly taking over him.

"RIKU!" Riku turned his head as he heard his name, keeping an eye on the girl in front of him and he knew that voice was familiar in some way, but he just couldn't remember…it sounded like a masculine voice, but who did he know that was male? Shaking his head, he turned back to glare at the girl he was chasing and his eyes widened. Who was this girl?

He knew the darkness was taking over him and he felt sick to his stomach as he did one last dive and grabbed the girl in his arms and lifted her into the air. The hallway was dark and huge, but he felt the tips of his wings brush up against the rough walls and his nose detected the faint smell of blood. The girl in his arms, screamed and his grin grew an inch wider as her eyes were filled with terror and for only one person…him.

"Your eyes! THEY'RE RED!" The girl screamed again and covered her face with her delicate looking hands. Riku scowled and with a swift movement flew as high as the roof was and dangled her in the air as he held her left arm with his now clawed fingertips. He chuckled deeply and he raised the sword that he placed in his other hand as his keyblade disappeared. He bared his fangs and Kairi watched as saliva dripped down his pointed fangs and she followed the spit with her eyes, watching as it slowly fell off the tip of his fangs and they dropped descending down a long way and she didn't even hear as it collided into the cement floor. Her heart froze and she knew she was going to die.

He let out a long screeching cry and she was to late to notice when he slammed her up onto the top of the roof and she felt her head hit the top with a loud crack and she screamed as she felt another pain going through her stomach. As if in slow motion, Kairi glanced down with blood gushing out of her mouth and running down her black wedding dress and saw the sharp zigzagged sword piercing through her body and slowly she looked up at him with a blank expression and Riku watched the light in her eyes fade and he knew from the moment on…she was dead.

He felt no regret…he didn't even remember why he killed this girl anyway and he just pulled his bloody sword out of her slender body and he let go of her, smirking cruelly as he heard a sickly crack as she hit the floor and he looked down to see the girl was drowning in her own puddle of crimson acid namely blood. He swooped down and landed, folding his wings against his back and he took a step toward the lifeless body in front of him. Using his foot, he tapped the girl's head with the tip of his foot and rolled his eyes as blood scuffed his shoes. Shaking his head, he turned his back to her only to meet with teary aqua blue eyes. Riku looked at the newcomer and something in the back of his mind told him he knew this person.

"Riku…" Riku's chin rose just to acknowledge the man a few feet away from him all the while wondering who this person was. His head began to pound and groaned silently from the pain. The man opposite him took a step forward and as if Riku's legs had a mind of their own they made him jump back, his mind reeled with pain and with confusion to this newcomer and instinct began to take over.

He would destroy this person…and the darkness was going to help him do it.

He loved the power the darkness lent him and he chuckled with a low rumble as Sora began to near him. "You shall die…"

"Riku? You've…changed…Riku come back from the darkness…"

"I see the light that purely burns in your weak heart…what a little light…and it is wailing as if you are sad or maybe…" Riku's voice became an octave lower. "…maybe you are afraid…"

"NO!" Sora screamed and Riku's smirk became cruel as his crimson eyes began to glow in the darkness surrounding both of them. Riku with his new found power welling inside of him, could hear Sora's heart beat and how it pounded with fear and…something else that he could not explain.

"I hear your heart, little light…" Sora knew this was not the Riku that he loved and would always truly love till the end of time. He gulped and he felt the tears in his aqua blue eyes slowly descend down his now wet cheeks. He sniffled loudly and wiped his eyes, roughly, glaring at this darker Riku.

"I will get the real Riku back…"

Riku chuckled with amusement and Sora sniffled again, not believing this was happening to either of them.

"But my little light…you are looking at the real me!" Riku chuckled and took a step forward, making Sora take a step back. "Come to me…my little light…" Sora shook his head and turned to run. Riku chuckled. Everyone seemed to want to run from him today.

__

I have to think of something…I must get my Riku back…Sora sped down hallways and rounded so many corners; he knew he was lost instantly. He had to think of a plan to get Riku out of the darkness, but…how?

He gasped as he heard low growling behind him and the words, "Come out, Come out where ever you are…" He ran faster, sweat dripping down his brow and the next thing he knew was that he was one his butt and looking up at two pairs of eyes, glowing blue eyes and gray-blue eyes. He clutched his shirt-covered chest and tried to calm his racing heart. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw in the darkness blond spiky hair and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Cloud…" He felt arms encompass his slender body and felt Cloud pick him up off the cold cemented floor. He rested his head in the crook of Cloud's neck and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. "Riku…he's…being taken over by…" Sora took another huge breath. "The darkness…"

"We figured that out…" Came Leon's voice in the darkness and Sora felt Cloud's secure arms squeeze him tighter to keep him assured that he would be fine. Sora smiled and felt himself begin to drift in and out of conscious and Sora shook his head, waking himself up.

"You must have been running for your life…" Cloud whispered and Sora nodded his head, slowly.

"Yeah…he wanted to kill me…I watched…" Sora began to feel teary-eyed again and willed himself not to cry. "I watched him kill Kairi as if she was nothing to him. He didn't even seem to remember me…" Sora felt himself relax and he sighed in content from Cloud's warm body.

"You rest and we'll get out of here, okay?" Cloud whispered again this time in Sora's ear and Sora shook his head.

"No…" Sora breathed and he climbed out of Cloud's embrace, grabbing Cloud's arm to balance himself. "I have to help Riku…if I don't…"

"We understand…" Leon interrupted softly and Sora smiled up into those soft gray-blue eyes. "Come on…let's go find Riku…"

Sora's neck hair began to prickle up and he looked up to see crimson orbs staring down upon him with a big devious grin on their face.

"I've found you…"

The other two men looked up just as Riku began to dive toward them and Sora screamed.

Alright…this is the second to last chapter. I hope it was good enough for you readers. I like it, but it all matters if you readers enjoy it, so please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	13. Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I want to say thank you for the support and all the reviews for this story. I'm actually kind of upset because my story is already ending with this last chapter and this was my second fan fiction I had ever written, so I'm kind of sad that I'll be ending it, but stories have to end somewhere right? So…here is the last chapter of 'Simple and Clean'.

****

Light and Darkness

Defensively, Sora covered his face with his arms and waited for the blow that he knew was coming, his heart palpitating, wildly in his chest. When nothing happened after a few dreadful moments, Sora uncovered himself and looked up to see Riku right in his face, with a wicked smirk plastered on his now blue lips. Sora's aqua eyes widened in fear and glanced back to find that Cloud and Leon were no where in sight. Sora's breath caught in his throat and he gritted his teeth.

"Riku…" Sora felt feathers caress his cheek as he closed his eyes and he snapped them quickly opened as the tip of Riku's wing, ran across his cheek. He felt the liquid aftermath as he knew blood was on his face because of the smell and he bit his lip, trying to calm his beating heart that rammed in his chest.

"My little light…so seducing…I just want to snuff that nasty cute light and turn you into sexy darkness…" Sora gulped and tried to comprehend what Riku had just said, but didn't stand around and wait as he turned and ran. He heard Riku huff in annoyance and Sora could hear the faint sound of wings flapping as he turned to look back, he ran into a wall with a yelp of pain.

Feeling in the darkness, Sora found that he was trapped and that there was only solid wall. He was going to die…

"I found you, my little light…"

Sora's heart continued to throb as he heard heavy footsteps and Riku's wings scrapping against the walls that were his doom. Sora could only gaze at the crimson orbs that belonged to his lover. Sora's mind was racing as he contemplated what to do next. He could feel the darkness radiating off of his lover and wished this never happened.

"Riku…"

"Ah…" Riku chuckled and Sora cringed as he felt Riku's cold clawed fingertips trace his jaw line, feeling the burning pain as Riku was cutting his cheek as he went. "So seducing…you should just give into the darkness, my little light! It's so enticing!"

"No!" Sora screamed and Riku's face became instantly closer to Sora's. Sora glared at the crimson orbs that were filled with amusement. Sora's eyes snapped closed as he felt Riku's cold, wet tongue lapping up his cheek and then kissing down until he got to Sora's lips, making Sora almost moan uncontrollably, though Sora hated himself for his weakness. Riku, roughly pinned Sora's body up against the cold hard cement wall and Sora grimaced in pain. "Stop it!"

"Do you not like this, my little light? Do you like it rough?" Suddenly Riku's lips were beside Sora's ear and Sora mentally screamed. "Or do you like it easy?"

"GET OFF!" Sora tried to push the evil Riku off him, but in vain as Riku pinned Sora's arms up above his head. Sora struggled to get away, but that made Riku push his body up on Sora even more and Sora felt like his bones would break from all the strain. He whimpered as tears streams ran down his cut up cheeks.

Riku loved how his little light cried tears for him. He chuckled and watched with his dark-vision as Sora's tears mingled with his blood stained cheeks and Riku took a big whiff of it, licking his cold lips all the while. He smelt so good…

Grinning, he ran his free clawed hand down the other man's chest, watching as Sora cringed as he heard his clothes ripping ever-so-slowly. He loved how the way his little light was so afraid of him and yet he was being overwhelmed!

"Riku…please…stop…it…hurts!" Sora heaved as every breath became physically painful. "Please…" The weight of Riku's body pressing up against him was making his breathing difficult and he closed his eyes as he felt Riku's hand grip his throat, roughly. Choking, Sora felt his lungs literally scream for freedom and Sora knew it was the end as just staying conscious was hard enough.

He knew his little light was slowly wasting away and he planned to make him as Riku was now. This man, which he was so attracted to for some reason would become part of the darkness with him! Smirking, his eyes began to glow with a fiery light as he managed to squeeze Sora's throat even tighter.

Sora's eyes snapped wide open and as if on impulse he opened his mouth to inhale air, but none came and he began to feel cold. The walls of his heart were breaking and he could feel the darkness, entering with a painful force.

__

Help…me…

Sora heard a pained scream from Riku and felt the hand on his throat release him and the hand holding his arms up was released as well. Feeling lighter Sora opened his eyes to see that he was floating in midair and in his hand was his keyblade. He looked down to see Riku on one knee, looking up at Sora with his left clawed hand, shading his eyes. Sora took in a few more breaths and held the key blade out in front of him to see his arm and the keyblade shining with a bright white light. Gasping, he gazed down at his body and found himself encompassed in a bright white light.

Riku growled and looked away from his little light to his burnt hand and he rubbed it, gingerly. What just happened? His little light was almost there…almost ready to submit to the darkness and then something HAPPENED!

Sora gulped and gasped as his keyblade pulled him in midair away from Riku. Grasping the keyblade tighter so as not to let it slip from his grasp, Sora looked back and saw Riku getting up very slowly, his wings brushing up against the floor. Before Sora turned the corner, as if in slow motion he watched Riku's eyes flicker into a deep black and Sora knew Riku was infuriated.

Hearing the flapping of wings, Sora gasped and the keyblade pulled him in the air faster so as not to get caught again by the dark creature following them.

"YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY!" A screech declared and Sora felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead and trickle down his nose. Gulping, he willed himself to look ahead even though it was pure black. All he gazed upon was his keyblade, which seemed to have a mind of it's own at the moment.

Hearing another roaring screech, Sora's breath quickened and his eyes widened as he felt the wind beneath his body as the keyblade went full force to get away. Knowing this was all too unreal, Sora closed his eyes as he felt wind smacking his scratched up face, making the scratches burn with an intensity.

"Little light…I'm coming for you…" Sora's eyes snapped open as he looked back into the darkness and saw the pale face of his evil lover, following him. "You can't get away from me…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sora screamed and he felt his body jerk around with an unknown force and the keyblade completely stopped.

"Here you are!" He felt Riku grasp his arm, but Riku pulled back with a pained scream and he tried to let go of Sora, but to no prevail as his hand began to burn. "AH!"

"RIKU!" Sora watched Riku begin to burn away as the light inside his body began to seize Riku as its prey. Tears burned Sora's eyes, as he watched his lover's body slowly evaporating, as the hall began to lighten up.

As Riku's face began to disappear, Sora watched as Riku's eyes changed from deep black back to their normal beautiful sea-green hue and then all was lost as everything began to turn black.

It felt like he was falling and it was completely dark. He dared not open his eyes as his heart slowly beat inside his chest. He felt the burning tears flow from his closed eyes and his mouth was slightly ajar as if in a deep sleep. His chest slowly, rose and fell as he tried to calm himself. Where was he? What had happened? Why was he crying? He took another deep breath as he felt the wind beneath his back, everything at peace. He felt so weird. Was he alive or not?

__

"Sora…"

Summoning up the courage, Sora opened his eyes and they widened as if thousands of movies where playing at one time. Clips of himself and other memories flowed upward with different snippets of his life. His eyes caught one that had him and Riku when he was little and them two playing in the sand, making sand castles.

__

"Sora! Look Sora a crab!" The younger Riku exclaimed and the younger Sora squealed and turned to where Riku was pointing to. There was a little red crab scurrying away. The younger Riku watched the younger Sora and as if trying to impress him, Riku reached for the crab and grasped it in his hand, only soon after he screamed in pain as the crab pinched his delicate skin. Riku dropped it and glared at it as it continued to make its original journey toward the ocean. Whimpering, Riku rubbed the sore spot and Sora gasped getting closer to Riku, worried.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked his head tilted to the side with an apprehensive gleam in his aqua blue eyes. Riku nodded as he looked into the other boy's eyes and Sora gave him a chaste smile, reassuring him everything was going to be alright. Riku weakly smiled back and sighed, gazing at their sand castles they built.

"Yeah…I'm okay."

"Good!" Suddenly, Sora tackled Riku to the sand and both giggled as they wrestled.

Sora smiled at the memory. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday…well…sort of. He straightened his body up in midair and turned to watch Riku standing in front of him with a look of excitement and nervousness on his face. It was when they were teenagers and he and Riku were alone.

__

"Sora…I have to tell you something…"

"I do too…"

They were outside…everything was peaceful. Riku was going to tell Sora his feelings…finally he decided he would!

Sora bit his lip and sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Riku…I appreciate all the things you've given me, and I just wanted to tell you that…" Sora glanced away and watched the waves crash and wrestle each other in a sort of rhythmic motion. Sora gulped and turned his attention back to Riku. "I'm going out with Kairi…"

"What…?" Riku's mouth flew ajar and his heart shattered to pieces. His hope was gone and he felt like it didn't belong anymore. The bitch that left him out of everything…she finally took the last thing he ever had. The one he wanted to hold…the one he wanted to be with. It was decided…if he could not love Sora…he would love no one.

"Are you okay? We're still friends right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good!" Sora grinned and turned his attention once again to the ocean, missing the sorrow in Riku's eyes. The wanting to be something in someone's eyes…he missed it.

As he watched the waves do their dance, Sora sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. "Isn't life just so simple…?" It was just a random question. He didn't know where it came from, but it just…did!

"No…I don't think life is quite that simple…" And with that Riku walked away. Sora turned and watched him go. A pang of something unknown gripping his heart. Why was he getting worked up over Riku walking away?

"Riku…don't go…" Once again, his words came from out of the blue and Sora shuddered. What was going on and what was he feeling?

Tears brimming from his eyes of an aqua hue, Sora sniffled and wiped the tears that seemed to want to fall, away from his cheek. He remembered now…Riku…he was…

__

Sora…

Rotating his body around to the sound of his name, Sora gasped as more tears squeezed out of his eyes in a rushed flow. Riku…

There was his lover, as if nothing happened to him. Sora finally noticed that he had stopped falling and that he was just floating in midair. Riku smiled and opened his arms wide enough for Sora to embrace him. Sora did just that.

"Riku…oh Riku…" His body began to quiver as hefty spasms pervaded through his body. "Why does it have to be like this?"

He tensed as the hands of his lover, drifted up and down his back in a calming manner and ever-so-slowly, Sora began to calm down, the spasms almost vanishing. Eye lids becoming very heavy, Sora stifled a small yawn and looked up into his lover's eyes only to see another man holding him.

His white hair coiled evilly around the both of them and his orange cat-like eyes grinned with an amused expression. A devious smirk that Sora knew all to well was plastered on his tanned face. Sora's eyes widened and he screamed, but was quickly cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth. Ansem bent down and placed his lips near Sora's ear as he whispered, "What's wrong Sora? Don't you like it?"

"Where's Riku!" Sora said, but was muffled from Ansem's hand over his mouth.

Ansem uncovered the other man's mouth and his smirk grew. "What was that?"

"Where is Riku!" Sora repeated and scowled. "What happened to Riku!"

"The darkness finally took over him…" Ansem laughed as Sora's face complete went from furious to terrified.

"What…?"

"Yes…" Ansem hissed. "After he touched you, the light in your heart latched on his heart and completely destroyed him!" Ansem's chuckling made Sora's heart begin to race and he felt like he was going to be sick with the sheer force all this information was bringing. "Now his heart and body rest in a dark abyss, wailing to be free. I definitely made sure this happened…"

"No…there is no way h-"

"Ah yes…" Ansem interrupted and his eyes of an orange hue gleamed with a content light. "I finally got him to submit to the darkness…it was only a matter of time, but now I feel victorious!" He nodded his head in approval and his gaze on Sora softened. "Sad that his own lover destroyed him…and now…you are my prize."

"No!" Sora struggled to get away, but Ansem's grip became instantly tighter and Sora screamed in frustration. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so…"

Sora screamed again. "NO!"

Sora felt that unknown presence again in his body and his body began to have spasms again. Ansem let out a pained cry and Sora closed his eyes, feeling the burning pressure and he felt himself slowly slipping away.

Until all he heard was a gurgling sick sound and then all was still…

"Sora! Wake up Sora!" Groaning, Sora felt like a truck ran over his head and rubbed his temples as a pounding headache seemed to want his attention at the moment. Opening his eyes, Sora was gazing into baby blue orbs filled with worry. Sora felt a weak smile twitch onto his lips and felt relieved that Cloud was here.

"Cloud…?"

"Are you okay! Suddenly you were here and then you were gone! I'm so glad we found you…" The relief in Cloud's voice made Sora just want to cry.

"I'm alright…" Sora replied, trying to hide the sorrow in his heart.

"Good…now let's go find Riku!"

"No…" Sora shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. His chest tightened and he gulped knowing he would cry if he told Cloud, even though he knew he had too. "He's….he-"

"It's okay…" A stone-like voice broke in and Sora felt even more relief with Leon being here as well. "Let's go home…"

"Yeah…"

The feeling of loneliness grips the mind and twists reality. Darkness and pain mingled together to make memories feel so distant. The pounding pressure, reminding him everyday that he was to be distant from the one he loved the most. The nervousness gripping the stomach every time he thought he heard the voice of his lover in the distance, but only to find nothing. This is what he had gone through ever since that tragic day.

It had been over two weeks and all Sora could do was bawl and sleep. He forced himself to eat and hugged an extra pillow at night, wishing it was Riku's body against his own as it once was. He was dead…he had to get over him.

But he knew he couldn't and he probably never would. Every time he even gazed in the mirror, it hurt inside. It was as if his heart was wailing as much as he was. He even thought about killing himself numerous times.

The first week, Cloud and Leon helped as much as they could. They even managed to stay Sora's friend because every time Sora thought he heard Riku's voice behind him, he would start to weep and turn around to find a blank wall or a relentless sun shining joyously in a cobalt sky. He hated it. Everything was so happy and he was the one that wanted to die, just get it over with and be with his Riku again. That's all he wanted…was to just be with Riku. He realized this now…why wasn't life just simple? All his life needed was Riku…wasn't it simple enough?

"No…it's not…" He spoke to his reflection as he gazed into the mirror. Something had dawned on him. "Life isn't simple…it will never be simple because…everything always tries to get in the way. Nothing could ever be simple because…simple was just too easy…life has to be complex…bringing pain and joy all at the same time." Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he felt himself pale. "That was what you meant…didn't you? Kairi wanted to get in the way of us…that's why you said no that it wasn't simple…she was making it complicated…so was Ansem…they all were making it complicated…now it's impossible…it'll never be simple Riku…not without you here…holding me…" He continued to talk to his reflection as if it was actually his late lover. "I thought the future wouldn't scare me, but…" Sora sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with a shaky finger. "…without you here…I'm so frightened…" He collapsed to the floor, his whole body shaking, his hands holding his throbbing head. "I can't live without you…it's not fair!" He let go of his head and pounded the floor. "WHY!"

A knock at the door was issued and Sora's head snapped up. Tears still flowing from his eyes. He felt so weak…he wanted to die…just die.

Another knock was heard in the silence and Sora stood, wiping his tears with his black shirt that he wore. Sighing and regaining his composure, he walked to the door of his bedroom and closed his eyes, opening slowly. "What? I'm okay…" He opened his eyes and jumped back.

"But…you're…"

With a smile, the silver haired man embraced the cinnamon-haired one and felt the other man tense. His smile grew wider and he backed his face up to look into the shocked aqua eyes of his lover, tears of joy streaming down his wet cheeks.

"Hello Sora…I'm home…"

It's over…my very first KH fan fiction…I can't even believe it…I actually want to cry. How weird am I- Anyway…besides that this fan fiction is over please be nice and review! I just want to say before you stop reading, that thank you my readers and reviewers for giving me the support that I needed to finish this fan fiction. It really did help me…now I really want to start bawling! I swear I'll be just as bad as Sora! ' Anyway once again thank you for reading my fan fiction 'Simple and Clean'.


End file.
